Sing A Song
by jekkah
Summary: A series of song prompt drabbles as challenged over on Facebook. All lean towards JJ/Hotch There are Morgan/Garcia and Rossi/Prentiss ones thrown in there, too! Reposted after taken down.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I originally had this up here, but took it down during the great purge of 2012. I'm going to post the drabbles back up, but remove the song lyrics so you may have read these before. If you would like to see the actual lyrics used, you can find it on Facebook._

_BonesBird created a song prompt drabble challenge over on Facebook (one of the many reasons you should come join us! Jekkah Fanfiction). I've decided to publish the ones I've done so far. The band, and song are listed in each prompt._

**PROMPT #1 – JJ/Hotch**

LostProphets - "Last Summer"

She sat close to the campfire, her favorite cousin on one side of her, watching as the children chased lightening bugs nearby. Her own two sons were in the middle of it all, her oldest keeping a close eye on the younger. It felt good to come home, something she didn't do often as sad memories usually overwhelmed her. This trip, though, had been all about introducing her new husband and son to her family and it had been a wonderful time. For the first time, she was sure she would be leaving with feelings of contentment and love instead of sadness and despair.

It had been her mother's idea to host the campfire on their last night in the small Pennsylvania town. She gathered all of the family together for hot dogs and hamburgers (and roasted vegetables for her cousin, Robin's, kids who didn't eat meat). It was followed by an impromptu guitar jam session by her brother, Michael, and his best friend, Geno. As dusk settled in, someone brought out sparklers for the kids and beer for the adults. Soon, it would be time for s'mores and mountain pies.

She was quiet as she listened to her family talk about the latest town gossip, taking it all in, letting the familiar voices crash over her and fill her with warmth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and leaned her cheek into it as she recognized the shape. Her husband sat down next to her, his body heat mixing with hers. Their daughter, Elizabeth, named after her sister, was cradled in his arms. She put an arm around his shoulder, placing a kiss on the side of his neck, before leaning into him.

He kissed her forehead with a smile before kissing her lips with just the barest amount of passion behind it. Her gaze turned to Elizabeth, marveling once again how she managed to be the perfect blend of the two them with her father's dark hair, her mother's blue eyes, her oldest brother's focus, and her other brother's giggle. Her birth had turned to halves of a family into one.

Their sons ran to their parents on seeing the three of them sitting together. She pulled the oldest into her arms while the younger jump onto to his step-father's lap with a kiss to his cheek. They all grew quiet as they watched the fire burned, happy to just be together in this moment in time.

**PROMPT #2 – JJ/Hotch**

Liquid Luck - "Hearts Under Fire"

It wasn't the first time JJ had been taken down by an unsub and probably wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time those injuries landed her in the hospital overnight. She had been hit in the head with a baseball bat which caused her to fall down a hill, resulting in a concussion, a broken ankle, and a one night stay in the hospital for observation in which a nurse came in to wake her every two hours. The only good thing that happened was that her team had been able to catch him when she snagged him as she was falling.

Her team had been in earlier to visit, but the head nurse kicked them all out after a Prentiss-Morgan teasing team-up on Reid caused him to nearly flip over the wheelchair in the room. She would never admit it to them, but JJ was glad when Hotch ordered them all home. The town had been close enough that it would only be a few hours to drive home. He promised that someone would be there in the morning to bring her home.

She was surprised, then, when she was awoken in the middle of the night for another concussion check, not by a nurse, but by her stoic boss. She looked at him curiously as she croaked out his name. He gave her a sheepish smile as he smoothed the hair from her face.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained, his eyes focus on the bandage covering her head.

"I couldn't leave you alone."

JJ smiled as she drifted off to sleep, his words sending fire through her veins. She thought she felt lips on her forehead before slipping into dreamland. She dreamed of him all night as she had often before, of sweet kisses in the rain, of holding hands in the moonlight, of late night talks and early morning cuddles. When she was woken for the final time, the sun was shining. The nurse that woke her grinned as she pointed to JJ's side. JJ looked down to see Hotch sleeping with his head next to her hip. He had one hand gripped onto hers and the other across her abdomen. He tightened his grip when he felt her shift.

Hotch's eyes fluttered open as the nurse closed the door and JJ found herself staring into his intense dark eyes. He sat up suddenly, pulling his hands to himself when he realized their position on her body. JJ sat up with his help. She grabbed his shirt as he went to sit back down, pulling him to her. JJ placed a kiss on his soft lips.

He was blushing when she let him go.

"Thanks for staying last night," she told him.

Hotch shrugged before placing a kiss on her lips. "I wanted to be the one to take you home."

**PROMPT #3 - JJ/Hotch**

Skillet- "Those Nights"

She handed him a spare hotel room key automatically as she had done for the last few months. She smiled when their fingers touched briefly during the transfer leaving hers tingly. She followed the key as he placed it in his back pocket, unaware of the smirks from the other team members, who caught her roving eyes.

She was sitting up in bed, the television turned down low when she heard the door open to her room. She couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach nor the blush that crept across the cheek. He laid on his side, propping his head on his elbow, occasionally running circles over her denim covered knee.

They talked for hours about their day, their hopes, their dreams. She told him secrets of her childhood; he told her his deepest feelings. It was nearly 3am when he finally returned to his room. She sighed, happily, as she burrowed into her bed. In all the chaos of their lives, it was these few hours stolen in the night that kept her going.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Special thanks to jenny crum and p95000 for your reviews (and of course to everyone who had reviewed previously)._

**PROMPT #4 - JJ/Hotch**

Busted- "When Day Turns Into Night"

He heard the sadness in Jack's voice when he called to tell him that he wouldn't be coming that night. It was a sadness he had heard many times before, but he couldn't stop doing what he did anymore than he could stop being Jack's father. He reassured Jack that he would call him every day until he returned, the morning before school and in the evening before bed.

Jack tried to put on his bravest voice, but Hotch could see right through it. Hotch sighed, his eyes watery, as he hung up the phone. He leaned into the hand that lay on his shoulder.

"Oh, honey. It's only for two days," his beautiful new bride of just a few hours reassured him. She stood in front of him, looping her arms around his neck. "We're taking the boys on vacation for the rest of the week."

Hotch leaned down and placed a soft kiss on lips, breathing her vanilla. "I know."

JJ pulled him flushed against, placing her lips against his ear. "What do you say we ditch this party and go tuck our boys into bed?"

"Every time I think I couldn't love you more..."

"I go and do something else amazing?" She laughed at the amusement in his eyes.

JJ grabbed his hand, squeezing it as she pulled him along. "Come on. Let's go see those boys."

**PROMPT #5 - JJ/Hotch**

Dashboard Confessional- "Stolen"

He sat on the floor in the middle of the room. His legs were crossed, elbows on his knee, propping his head. He smiled at the scene in front of him. Only the spunky little girl twirling in her mother's black pumps could cause him to wear his current outfit: blue diamond earrings, an orange beaded necklace, and a princess crown.

She had painted his cheeks pink, his lips red, and his eyes blue. They had had a tea party with Mr. Bear and Fluffy the Wonder Cat, her two favorite stuffed animals.

The tea party turned into a fashion show which explained why he now sat on the floor and not at her tiny table. She flipped her blond hair as her spinning came to a stop, giving him the same grinned that her mother used to steal his heart.

"Daddy's pretty," his angel said, looking behind him. He turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement. She stepped into the room, walking over to her husband.

"Daddy is very pretty," she agreed, leaning down to kiss his forehead, tenderly. He breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to tease him over his attire. She stepped away and pulled her phone from her back pocket. She took a quick picture before he had time to react. "Uncle Dave's just going to love this."

**PROMPT #6 - JJ/Hotch**

Josh Jopling Group- "Camera One"

JJ sighed contently as she leaned into Hotch's shoulder. It was the first night in a long while that they had neither Jack nor Henry. They had contemplated going out for a fancy dinner and maybe a little dancing, but at the end of the day the draw of cuddling alone together on the couch was just too much. She felt him shift restlessly and wondered not for the first time what was behind his quiet mood tonight. She was used to stoic Hotch in the office, but he was usually the exact opposite at home.

She turned her head to face him, placing a kiss just below his ear. He smiled, looking down at her.

"So, what's with the mood?" JJ asked him, softly.

"Mood?"

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "You've been tense, almost nervous, all night. We don't often have a kid-free night. Is everything okay?"

"Yes... no..." Hotch teetered. He held onto her when he felt her start to move away. "I'm not doing this very well."

"What are you trying to do?" Her voice was flat.

Hotch reached into his pocket, retrieving a small, velvet box that he placed in her hand. She looked from the box to him, holding her breath as she waited for him to speak. "I love you. If you had asked me two years ago if I could ever see myself here in this moment, I would have could you a fool. But now, I can't imagine going another day, another hour, another second without you by side. Jennifer Ann Jareau, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Somewhere in her consciousness, she realized that the music from the movie had started to swell. Her world, however, was reduced simply to the man in her arms. For this moment time, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **p95000**, **jenny crum**, and **deeda** for the reviews!_

**PROMPT #7 – JJ/Hotch**

New Found Glory- "It's Not Your Fault"

She was sure it was the fifth shot of whiskey or maybe the fourth beer that caused her to be so bold. He was sitting at a table in the back in an animated discussion with Rossi. She and Prentiss had been playing pool with a couple of other bar patrons when the song changed. She didn't recognize the song, but it had a beat that made her swing her hips just a little. She looked behind her after taking a shot to see Hotch's eyes boring into her rear end. She smiled seductively, giving him a little shake before standing up. She handed the pool stick to Garcia, ignoring the protests from the other players, and walked across the bar to Hotch. Wordlessly, she dragged him onto the dance floor, pulling his body flush against hers. She wrapped his arms around her lower back, draping her own around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp, delighting in his moans. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which mysteriously matched her own. She felt him hesitate, then start to pull away as the song came to an end as if he started to realize that he was in the middle of the dance floor with one of his subordinates. Rather then let him go, she pulled him tighter, slipping her hands in his back pockets to rock her pelvis against his. He groaned, pulling his own arms taut around her, neither letting go until morning.

**PROMPT #8 - JJ**

Reese Witherspoon- "Wildwood Flower"

She was always Daddy's Little Girl. Her older sister was the smart one, the book worm, the one just like their mother. She, though, was all her dad from playing soccer to having tons of friends to being a diehard Redskins fan. She was the one her dad took fishing, to the hardware store, to breakfast every Sunday morning. He never left the house without kissing her good-bye. She waited for him to come home from work every day, even staying up to the middle of the night when he was out late.

Exactly one week after they put her sister in the ground, he walked out the front door to buy a gallon of milk. For the first time, he left her behind. She waited in front of the door all afternoon, all evening, into well in the night when her mother picked her sleeping form off the floor and put her into bed. She continued her vigil every day for another week even as her mother, grandmother, and aunt insisted he was never coming back.

She heard a car in the middle of the night and ran outside sure it was her father.

When the car drove on by, she fell to her knees, letting out a wail that woke half the neighborhood. Her mother calmly walked out of the house, picked her, and put her to bed. She cried for the next two days over the loss of her sister and her father and vowed never to put her faith in another person again.

**PROMPT #9 – JJ/Hotch**

Edwin McCain- "I'll Be"

It started when they were stranded at the ski lodge overnight. Hotch and JJ had gone to question the owner related to their latest case when they received word that an avalanche had closed the only road forcing them to spend the night in the only room left. He wasn't exactly sure how she talked him into it, but they began to drink all of the bottles of alcohol from the mini-fridge, which somehow turned into a game of truth or dare, which then led to kiss, then a make-out session, and the next thing he remembered was ripping her clothes while she ripped off his.

They agreed the next morning to forget that it every happened, to blame the alcohol. That didn't stop him from dreaming about her, from watching her move every chance he got. He had felt more fire, more passion, than he had in the last twenty-odd years. He scrutinized every interaction with her for signs that she felt the same way, but saw none. Growing discouraged, he tried his hardest to put her out of his mind, going as far as to agreeing to let Rossi set him up on a date, but only one.

Hotch had wanted to keep the whole thing quiet, but Rossi had other plans. He made sure to announce to the entire team that Hotch had a date later that evening.

Hotch ignored the catcalls and ribbing from his team focusing all of his attention on his blond profiler instead. She gave him a small smile, but refrained from joining in with the rest of the teasing. She was quiet the rest of the day so much so that Prentiss and Reid mentioned something to Hotch to see if he knew something. He told them he knew of nothing, but felt a kernel of hope deep in his chest.

He stopped her when they passed each other and asked her if everything was okay. She nodded, but refused to meet his eyes. He shrugged, taking her statement on face value. Hotch turned to continue on his way, but froze when she shouted his name.

"Don't go tonight," she begged, pink tinging her cheeks. "Go out with me tonight instead."

He pulled her against him, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Absolutely."

Wrapped up in each other, they quickly left the BAU, ignoring the questioning looks of the rest of the team. The team turned to Rossi, who was leaning against his doorway, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Isn't his date going to be mad that he's canceling so late?" Prentiss asked.

"Nah," Rossi replied. "I never actually set one up."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, **beaglelover719**, and **Berlian** for the reviews!_

**PROMPT #10 - JJ**

The Saw Doctors- "Clare Island"

She always knew she wouldn't remain in this town, with its pressure, bad memories, and stifling air. What she hadn't anticipated was the relief the day she left the town for college, knowing she would never go back for anything other than a visit. She worked hard to get good grades, worked extra hard for the soccer scholarship, and got herself out. She missed her family, her friends, and occasionally even the town where everyone knew her name, but she didn't look back. Not really.

Stepping onto campus that first day, she felt liberated as if the world was in her grasp. She knew from that moment forward that things would only get better. And she never regretted it.

**PROMPT #11 - JJ/Hotch**

Rhett Miller- "Our Love"

Hotch stood in the back of the reception hall, alone, a drink in his hand that he was sipping slowly. He watched as the bride danced with Reid. JJ smiled as Reid stepped on her toe, the smile lighting up her whole face. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress, curls falling down her back, the full princess package, complete with tiara courtesy of Garcia. Her teardrop diamond earrings sparkled in the lights of the dance floor. The significance of the simple gold necklace she wore was known only to a few, himself included.

Across the room, he saw Rossi motion towards JJ and begin to walk towards the dance floor. Wanting his chance to dance with the bride, Hotch swiftly walked onto the dance floor and tapped Reid on the shoulder. Reid grinned politely as he relinquished his dance partner. Hotch took her right hand in his left, placing his other on her back. He pulled her in close, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume.

"You look beautiful," Hotch told her, amused by the blush that crept up her neck and settled in her cheeks. "Your husband is a very lucky man."

JJ ducked her head. "I think I'm the lucky one. I almost let him go, you know. I was scared and I almost let him walk out of my life."

Hotch nudged her temple with his chin until she looked up at him. "He wouldn't have let you go."

"Thank you... for today, for the encouragement, for the dance, for keeping Rossi and Morgan in line." They both chuckled. "But mostly, thank you for marrying me."

Hotch leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her lips, the sound of applause erupting in their ears. "Thank you for saying yes."

**PROMPT #12 - JJ/Hotch**

New Found Glory- "Head On Collision"

She awoke with a gasp, sweat on her forehead, heart pounding in her chest. JJ lay a hand on the other side only to find the sheet cool. She sat up, looking around the darkened room, but found it empty. She groaned as she got out of bed.

JJ pattered down the hall to the her son's room. Sticking her head in the room, she found all calm there. She closed the door and listened for sounds in her apartment.

She heard a slight shuffling sound coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction.

She stopped suddenly just outside the kitchen when he emerged. He smiled when he saw. JJ took a deep breath before she flung her arms around him, holding her body tightly against his. She felt him tense up with worry, but couldn't release him.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked the top of her head.

"I had a nightmare," she confessed. "I dreamt that we had a huge fight and you left in the middle of a storm and got lost. I couldn't find you. Then, I woke up and couldn't find you."

Hotch rocked her gently. "I didn't mean to scare you. I got thirsty." He pulled just far enough away to see her eyes. "I will never leave you. I won't. I love you."

JJ felt her heart swell. He had never said those words to her. "I love you, too." She nipped his ear. "What do you say we go back to bed and I show you just how much?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Since I missed a day yesterday, I thought I'd give you two today._

**PROMPT #13 - JJ/Hotch via Will**

Christina Perri- "Jar of Hearts"

He thought he would break her heart when he told her had been cheating on her for the better part of a year. He thought she would beg for him to stay, to not break up their family. He thought he was the only one who would put up with her crazy schedule and need to work.

He hadn't expected her to calmly tell him she already knew. He hadn't expected her to pack her and Henry's bags in less than two hours, to leave everything else behind. He hadn't expected her leave with no regrets, no looking back.

He hadn't expected her to marry her boss a mere six months after they split up, but he hadn't been surprised.

**PROMPT #14 - JJ/Hotch**

New Found Glory- "Ready, Aim, Fire!"

It was the fifth store he had been to that day, the Saturday before Christmas. He had planned on it being a relaxing day spent with his wife and kids, but that all changed at Dave's Holiday Party the week before. Dave had dressed up as Santa to play to the kids. The older he got, the more Dave loved being "Uncle Dave."

Hotch's little girl with her dark curls and deep, blue eyes sat upon Santa Dave's lap. She refused to tell him what she wanted, instead told him what was on the top of her brothers,' father's, mother's, and Aunt Penny's Christmas lists. It was only after much prodding that his angel told Santa Dave that what she wanted more than anything was a Lolly Doll with brown hair and blue eyes, just like her. And despite the protesting motions of her parents, Santa Dave agreed to find it for her.

What Dave didn't know was that Lolly Dolls were the hot toy for girls that season.

They were hard to come by at all, let alone with the specifications that were provided. Dave promised to call in all his connections to get the doll, but he came to Hotch Friday afternoon and admitted defeat, which meant Hotch had to spend his entire Saturday looking for the elusive doll.

Hotch made his way through the increasingly hostile crowd. The music was giving him a headache, his feet cried out in pain, and he was pretty sure the old lady he had just passed had grope him. Suddenly, he saw it on the top shelf, tucked slightly behind a teddy bear: the Lolly Doll with brown hair and blue, just like his angel wanted. Hotch snatched the box and held it close to his chest, a glean of triumph in his head. He hurried to wait in the long checkout line.

"Hello?" Hotch grunted when his cell phone rang.

"Honey, you may as well give it up," JJ told him. "She's decided she wants a skateboard instead."

Hotch sighed before hanging up the phone. He left the line to head over to sporting goods while continuing to hold onto the doll. If a skateboard is what his little princess wanted, a skateboard is what she was going to get.

He was going to keep the doll just in case. It was only a day until Christmas after all.

**PROMPT #15 - JJ/Hotch**

Avenue Q- "There's a Fine, Fine Line"

It was a year of ups and downs. JJ came back, but she was still with Will. JJ broke up with Will, but she swore off men. JJ was ready to start dating again, but Hotch was seeing a woman he met through Rossi. Hotch stopped seeing Holly, but Will was trying to come back into the picture. Now, however, they were both finally single.

He just had to work up the courage to ask her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **p95000**, **BonesBird** (thanks! And thanks for doing these, even though I'm woefully behind!), and **jenny crum** for the reviews!_

**PROMPT #16 - JJ/Hotch**

Dido "Life for Rent"

The first time Will asked her if she wanted a drink, she said no. The first time he asked her out on a date, she said she would have to think about it. The first time he asked her to spend the night with him instead of a hotel, she pretended to get a migraine. The first time he asked to come to her place, she found a case out of town to go on. The first time he proposed, she brushed him. And the second. And the third. The fourth time, she told him no.

He left the next day.

The first time Hotch asked her if she wanted to get a drink, she said absolutely.

When he asked if they could turn it into a date, she said of course. When he asked if she wanted to spend the night, she kissed him fiercely. When he asked the got up the next day, she dragged him to her place. When he proposed that night, she told him yes.

And neither of them left after that.

**PROMPT #17 - JJ/Hotch**

New Found Glory- "Drill It in My Brain"

The first time it happened, they could blame it on the alcohol; alcohol and one hell of a case. He had been having problems with Haley, sure she was cheating on him.

She was feeling extreme pressure both from Will wanting to define their relationship and her mother insisting it was time for her to knock this "crime fighting crap off and settle down." They awoke that morning amid sweat and tangled limbs, each vowing to make it a one time occurrence.

It might have worked, too, if she hadn't gone to check on him after he was served the divorce papers. There was no blaming alcohol this time, but there was blaming raw emotion. She didn't wait until morning to promise that this would never happen again. She left his place with a vow to renew her relationship with Will and he vowed to focus on getting his son through this difficult time.

They grew closer, though strictly platonic, which is why he was hurt when she didn't tell him about her pregnancy. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that told him he was also jealous that she was carrying Will's baby and not his.

She told herself that the pain on his face was strictly due to their friendship. She committed herself to Will and to their baby, pledging to leave all thoughts of those two nights behind her, though she found herself nearly breaking that several times while he was injured, getting halfway to his apartment before coming to her senses and turning around.

Still, she stayed away from him physically, even as she remained close emotionally, allowing him to keep her late, to call at anytime, when he needed an ear to bend. Will didn't like their closeness, fought the jealousy demons that rose within him with a terse smile, but said nothing about it. The one time he hinted at having an issue with it, she froze him out for a week.

Will thought things would be different, better, when she left the BAU, but it only seemed to reinforce the bond between the two. Now, they were doing late night calls, middle of the day calls, evening calls, and weekend get togethers. They seemed unable to let go of the fact that they no longer saw each other almost daily.

The contact increased until right after Emily died.

He called her on a Friday night, despondent over the team. She left home immediately, much to Will's dismay. She found him alone in his apartment, nearly an entire bottle of scotch gone. She pried the bottle from his hand, taking a single sip.

She was unsurprised when she turned and his lips met hers. He was equally unsurprised when she immediately opened to him. They spent the night in each other's arms, this time making no promises in the morning.

She came home and saw in Will's eyes that he knew. Their relationship quickly deteriorated after that until they became little more than roommates who happened to share a son. The day she agreed to go back to the BAU was the day he began an affair of is own. She knew and said nothing, just as he said nothing about hers. Late at night, though, as she lay alone in their bed, she wondered just how long they were going to continue like this.

**PROMPT #18 - JJ/Hotch**

New Found Glory- "Drill It in My Brain"

They always had a close, but professional relationship. He didn't realize just how much he depended on her until he didn't see her everyday. He found himself calling or texting or e-mailing her everyday, saving her voicemail messages to hear the sound of her voice on cases. When Dave came up with a plan to bring her back, he jumped at the chance, even as he felt horrible about taking time away from her family. He was surprised when she didn't hesitate about coming back; her delay in answering was only a courtesy to Will. He was unsurprised when she and Will broke up just a few months later; the BAU was tough on relationships as he well knew.

What he didn't know, and could scarcely believe when she told him half a year later, was his role in their break-up, but as her lips touched his, he found he didn't feel too bad about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, and **MaddieNicole** for the reviews!

**PROMPT #19 - Henry**

Simple Plan- "Perfect"

Henry sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He had just gotten back from a weekend at his dad's, another weekend filled with fighting over his college plans. He could remember the close relationship that he and his dad used to have when he was little, playing in the park, baseball games, reading books at bedtime, watching football on tv. When his parents split up, he felt his dad begin to pull away from him small bits at a time. When his mom began dating his stepfather, he felt his dad only saw him out of obligation. That seemed to change when his dad began to date his stepmother. They grew closer again, until his stepmother got pregnant and having a kid from her husband's other relationship didn't fit the perfect Christmas card picture. Visits were down to one weekend a month if that and it seemed the closer and got to graduating, the more they fought. Henry wanted to follow in his stepfather's footsteps, majoring in pre-law, just as his stepbrother did. His father thought he was turning his back on him and his lifestyle. Henry bit his tongue, wanting to tell him that his father had turned his back first.

Henry sighed again. Rehashing his weekend was only giving him a headache. He reached for his phone, fully intent on calling one of his friends to get into a little trouble when he heard the front door open. His stepfather called up to him, asking him if he wanted to grab some pizza, just the two of them. Henry smiled. His stepfather always seemed to know just what he needed after a visit with his dad. He supposed his parents being profilers came in handy every now and then.

Henry bounced down the stairs, his previous moodiness evaporating. His dad may never be the man he wanted him to be, but his stepfather more than made up for it.

In the end, he was a pretty lucky kid after all.

**PROMPT #20 – JJ/Hotch**

Pogues- "Fairytale of New York"

It was Christmas Eve in New York. The case had finished that morning and they should have been on the quick plane trip home that morning, but a storm had swept in grounding all planes. The disheartened BAU team had met at the hotel bar to celebrate Christmas or at least drink away the knowledge that the earliest they would make it home was tomorrow afternoon. One by one team members left the bar to stumble to their rooms until only Hotch and JJ remained. It was a toss-up over which one felt guiltier over not being with their children on Christmas morning. JJ let several tears slip down her cheeks as the alcohol crumbled the steel wall she had built and the stress of returning to the BAU, spending less time with Henry, and the deterioration of her relationship with Will came rushing in. Hotch took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He leaned down and gave her a kiss filled with compassion and understanding. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not letting go until the next morning.

A/N: If you haven't heard this song, I recommend you go listen to it on youtube. It's all kinds of awesome.

**PROMPT #21 – JJ/Will**

New Found Glory- "My Friends Over You"

He was a good guy, sweet and caring. He let her decide the course of their relationship, pressuring her only when she got pregnant. Even then, he backed off when she couldn't tell him yes. He gave up his home, his job, his life so that she didn't have to give up hers and still, she couldn't commit her life to him.

He was ecstatic when she was transferred out of the BAU, though he tried to understand her sadness and anger. He was sure it was only a matter of time before they would finally be man and wife and maybe even have that second child he had been hinting at. He hadn't counted on her still being as involved with her old team as she was.

He was angry when she told him of Rossi and Hotch's offer to bring her back to the BAU and for the first time, he let her know just how much. He threatened to leave if she went back and she never flinched. He accused her of loving her old team more than him and was stunned when she simply walked away.

He should have known she would choose them over him. She had done it all along.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum** and **p95000** (my faithful reviewers to these!) for the reviews!

**PROMPT #22 – JJ/HOTCH**

Collin Hay - "Waiting for My Real Life to Begin"

The day after Will walked out the door, JJ announced to her entire team that she was single, but she was okay. None of them believed her. Reid took it upon himself to show her magic trick after magic trick. Morgan ran with her every morning before work and sparred with her in the gym twice a week. Rossi dragged her to a new restaurant nearly everyday, never once allowing her to pay. Prentiss dragged her to clubs and bars whenever JJ could find a baby-sitter. Garcia signed her up for every dating website and gimmick she could find. Only Hotch remained quiet on her situation.

Until the two of them were standing alone in front of a white board.

"Why weren't you upset when Will left?" he asked her out of the blue, his voice low even though no one was within earshot.

JJ paused for a moment before she turned to face him. "I guess it just felt like the entire time I was with Will, I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just waiting."

"And now?" He swallowed nervously.

"Now? Now, it feels like I'm living."

Hotch grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "That's good." He released her and began to walk away.

JJ grabbed his arm suddenly and spun him back towards her. She reached up to grab his neck, pulling his lips to hers. By the time they broke apart, he had his hands in her hair and she was molded to his body.

"You ready to start living too?" she asked, her face flushed.

"Absolutely," Hotch replied, once again capturing her lips.

**PROMPT #23 - JJ/HOTCH**

"What Makes A Man" - Westlife

Hotch couldn't believe he was letting her go. With her golden brown hair and light brown eyes, she looked so grown-up, but he saw only the tiny bundle of joy he had brought home from the hospital. She was the apple of her father's eye; the joy in her mother's heart; the spring in her brothers' steps. She was the little miracle that drew them all together as a family and now, she was leaving.

He watched as she said good-bye to her mother, gently kissing the tears that fell from her mother's blue eyes. He bit the inside of his lip as her brothers teased her hair and poked her side before whispering "good luck" when they thought no one was looking. When it was his turn to say good-bye, he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight until his wife pulled him away. With one last kiss to her forehead, he let her go, watching forlornly as she walked bravely away from them, tears falling down his face.

"Geez, Dad," his youngest son, Henry, said, standing next to his (step)father. "It's only kindergarten. She'll be back in a few hours."

**PROMPT #24 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Who's David" - Busted

"Well, you can just bite me!" Garcia shouted, pushing Kevin in the middle of the hallway, just outside of the bullpen. She whipped around and stormed away, people scrambling to get out of her way. Kevin huffed once before scurrying in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Hotch asked JJ and Prentiss, walking up behind them.

They both jumped, not expecting him.

JJ recovered first. "It appears that Kevin accused Garcia of cheating on him."

"And Garcia didn't take too kindly to that," Prentiss continued.

"And she dumped him in the middle of the hallway," JJ finished.

Prentiss' eyes lit up when the elevator doors opened to reveal Morgan. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to go get dirt from."

Hotch remained close to JJ, his body heat intermingling with hers. He leaned over so that his lips just grazed her ear as he spoke. "Jack's staying with Jessica tonight. Henry's with Will, right?"

"Mm-hm."

He permitted himself a small smile. "Want to come over and-"

"JJ! Emily!" Garcia screeched, roaring back into the hallway. "I need you! Girls night at the bar!"

JJ nodded her acceptance to Garcia before turning to Hotch. She grinned at his sad face. "Tell you what. I'll get Emily to drive tonight. If you swing by the bar about eleven-thirty, I'll be able to sneak out then. I'll even wear that red thing under my clothes."

Hotch's eyes lit up. "The red thing with the lace and-"

"Yep. What do you say?"

"You got yourself a deal." He glanced around, noticing no one looking in their direction. He kissed her with just enough heat to leave her weak in the knees. "See you tonight."

**PROMPT #24 FOLLOW-UP - MORGAN/GARCIA**

(Written for Bonesbird)

Hotch swung by the bar around eleven. JJ had spent the entire evening sending him tantalizing text messages until he thought he would burst. Prentiss had turned down the evening miserably. She had dinner plans with her mother. Knowing it would be that much more difficult to extract JJ from Garcia's grasp, he brought Garcia a gift.

"Derek!" Garcia squealed, well on her way through her sixth cotton candy martini.

She threw her arms around him as he slid into the booth next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course," he replied with a grin.

She responded by kissing him squarely on the mouth and nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too," Morgan agreed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay with her?" JJ asked, standing up. She stumbled a bit into Hotch.

Morgan nodded. "You kids have a good rest of your night." He waited until they left the bar before lifting up Garcia's chin. "Now, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Garcia sighed. "Kevin... He, well, he..."

"Spit it out, Mama."

"He accused me of cheating on him with you."

Morgan's eyes grew wide. "He did what?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. He was the longest relationship that I've ever had and somehow I blew it."

"Hey, hey, listen to me." Morgan kissed the top of her head to insure he had her attention. "You didn't blow anything." He shook his head as she giggled like a schoolgirl. "If he couldn't trust you, then that's all on him. You are the most trustworthy person I know."

"What if I never find anyone else?" Garcia whispered softly. "What if I end up alone?"

Morgan sat up, suddenly, knocking Garcia from his shoulder. He cradled her face in his hands. "That'll never happen. You are too amazing of a person to ever end up alone. Do you understand me?"

Garcia nodded, not trusting her voice. She closed her eyes as Morgan placed the whisper of a kiss against her forehead. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

She looked up at him, a lopsided smile on her face. "I won't. I love you, too."

Morgan pulled her face close to his. He covered her lips with his own in a sweet and tender kiss. "Someday soon, when you're ready, I'll show you just how much."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **Misalason**, and **p95000** for the reviews! Don't forget to vote for the CCOAC Profiler's Choice Awards. Details can be found in the CCOAC forum!_

**SONG PROMPT #25 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Heartless At Best" - New Found Glory

"I'm afraid of the woods," JJ announced, walking into Hotch's office. He rose, standing in front of his desk, confusion written across his face. She stopped a few feet in front of him. "My desk is always littered with papers. My apartment is always littered with toys. I put off doing the dishes until the absolute last minute. I lied to my friends about the death of our friend and I lied again every time I pretended to feel bad about it. I don't feel bad about it and I'd do it again. I have a Cheetohs addiction and a fancy coffee addiction and I often combine the two."

She took a step closer, heaving a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell anybody about my break-up with Will because I didn't want to risk that they would figure out that the reason I stayed with him so long was that I was simply afraid of being alone. I don't miss him now that he's back in New Orleans, though I'm sad for Henry. The day I left the BAU was the second saddest day of my life, just behind the day my sister died."

"JJ, why are you telling me this?" Hotch asked her, quietly. His dark eyes

"Because I have one more confession to make: I came back only for you."

**SONG PROMPT #26 - JJ/HOTCH**

"My Happy Ending" - Avril Lavigne

"What is she doing?" Morgan asked, walking up the stairs in the bullpen where Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi were standing against the railing. They were peering into Hotch's office where they could see JJ dancing gingerly around, singing.

"According to Garcia, when she gets angry, she sings to girl empowerment music,"

Reid explained.

"Okay, but Avril Lavigne?"

Prentiss laughed. " You know Avril Lavigne?"

Morgan froze for half a second. "Shut up." He turned back to the office. "So, what's she angry about?"

"We're not really sure," Rossi told him.

Morgan slid his eyes sideways. "What's the buy-in?"

"Ten bucks," they all mumbled.

Morgan pulled a ten from his pocket and handed it to Reid. "Ten bucks says Hotch was reviewing her case write-ups again."

"He promised he wouldn't do that anymore," Reid protested. "Not since she dumped the Lo Mein noodles on his head."

"Well, what do you got?"

Rossi cleared his throat. "Reid thinks their argument over football escalated. Emily thinks he insulted her ability to be out in the field."

Morgan looked unsurprised by either of these responses. "And you?"

"Hormones," Prentiss and Reid answered for him.

"You're all wrong," a deep voice behind them said. They turned to see Hotch standing behind them with his arms crossed. "She's not angry. She's nesting and she's run out of things to clean at home."

Reid looked around. "So, who wins the bet?"

"I do," JJ huffed, walking out of Hotch's office. She held her hand out until Reid slapped forty bucks in her hand.

"Sorry, JJ," Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan muttered while Rossi looked on amused.

"Come on, honey," JJ called to Hotch as she waddled down the stairs. She tossed the others an annoyed look before turning to Hotch with a wink. "The team just bought us dinner."

**SONG PROMPT #27 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Hold On" - B*Witched

"Hey," JJ said, plopping down next to Hotch at the picnic table. The entire team was gathered for a Saturday afternoon of togetherness, complete with with lunch, volleyball, and now, tag football.

"Hey," he replied, stiffly.

She sighed. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

Hotch shrugged. "We were in the middle of... making love... and you got up and left. How am I suppose to take that? What's the proper amount of time to be mad?"

JJ sighed again, conceding his point. She watched Henry and Jack playing catch with Morgan for awhile before taking his hand in hers. She intertwined their fingers, slowing stroking his hand with her thumb. "Would it help if I blamed it on Peanut?"

He cocked his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What can I say?" JJ huffed. "I never liked peanut butter milkshakes until you knocked me up and Peanut demanded one right there and then." She put her free hand on his thigh and squeezed. "What if I make it up to you tonight?"

He grinned, a touch of heat behind his eyes. "One condition: bring a milkshake to bed with you. I don't want to be interrupted again."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Special thanks to** jenny crum**, **p95000**, **beaglelover719** (me, too!), and **Misalsson** (thank you!) for the reviews. Bonus four on this one because two are related.

**SONG PROMPT #28 – HOTCH/HENRY**

"To Be Your Hero" - Steps

He's a Mama's boy. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her if she asked, including picking up his toys. He loves his dad, too. His daddy is his hero and he tells everyone all about him and how he's a "police copter." He adores his step-brother. He wants to be just like him, watching the same shows and playing with the same toys. He likes his step-dad, too, but he's not sure about the man who says very little and always looks intense.

But when the five-year-old goes for his first swimming lesson, his step-dad is the only one he wants, shunning his mom, dad, and brother for the strong arms of the man who rarely smiles, but always makes him feel safe and loved. He misses the wistful look in his mother's eyes, the sadden ones in his father, and the amused ones in his brothers. His eyes are only on the man whose arms he is in as he begins his water adventure, and his step-father's eyes are only on him.

**SONG PROMPT #29 – JJ/HOTCH**

"I'm Not The One" - New Found Glory

He knows he shouldn't be doing this. He knows this is wrong. He's her boss and she has a boyfriend. But he hears her moans as he kisses up her bare stomach and he knows there's no stopping. Their skin glides against each other, igniting mini-fires. No one has every felt so right beneath him. He knows that she'll rush out of here early tomorrow morning with a simple apology, but right now, he only cares that she's with him and that she feels so good around him. He holds her close as they come down from euphoria, trying to memorize the way she smells, she tastes, she feels, and praying that he will have her again someday.

**SONG PROMPT #30 – JJ/HOTCH & ROSSI/PRENTISS (sort of)**

"Scar" - Missy Higgins

"What are you looking at?" Hotch asked, walking up behind JJ in the middle of the bar. He handed her a beer, taking a sip of his own. He grabbed her hip with his free hand and pulled her against him.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing him to rock them slightly. "I'm watching Emily make a big mistake."

"Hm," Hotch replied, snaking his hand under her shirt and across her stomach. He watched as Prentiss shook her head to a question Rossi whispered in her ear. Rossi pulled away, looking dejected.

"They've been flirting for months and now that Dave's finally ready to ask her out, she's telling him no," JJ explained further.

Hotch kissed her temple. "Well, they are teammates and he does have a bit of a reputation."

"And what if we had let that stop us? What if I had said no because you're my boss and because your reputation says your cold and distant?" she asked him, sharply.

He shuddered, thinking of everything they would have missed over these last few months, the happiest months he could remember. He kissed JJ's cheek before releasing her. "I'm going to go have a chat with Emily."

"What did you say to her?" JJ asked him at the end of the evening as she watched Prentiss and Rossi leaving together.

Hotch shrugged as he smiled mischievously. "I just told her how things could have been."

**SONG PROMPT #31 – JJ/HOTCH (Follow-up to Song Prompt #29) **

"You Make Me Wanna" - Blue

She hears him sigh just a little bit when she slips from his arms. He never says how much it kills him that she won't stay the entire night, that she always goes back to him. She knows it's not fair to any of them, but she doesn't quite know how to get off the road she's on. She thinks it should be easy, that she should just follow her heart, but that's just not reality. Reality is policies and boyfriends and kids. Reality is hard and with everything in her life, she just wants easy for a change.

She pauses at the doorway, watching as he pulls the blankets around him just a little tighter. She wipes away the few tears that fall, wanting to wrap her arms around him and hold him close until morning. She wonders just how much longer she can keep lying to him, to her boyfriend, to herself that she hasn't fallen deeply in love with him. She gasps when she sees a tear fall from his eye, a tear he won't wipe away so she can go on believing he's asleep and it breaks her heart.

With new determination, she slips back out of her clothes. She crawls into bed and kisses away his tears. She holds onto him with a fierceness that surprises them both, but tonight she's going to prove to him that she's no longer walking away. Tonight their story truly begins.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Special thanks to **Misalsson** (I'm glad you like these!), **jenny crum**, and **p95000** for the reviews!

**SONG PROMPT #32 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Brick" - Ben Folds Five

The first person to catch JJ leaving Hotch's hotel room was Reid. He had gone for ice in the middle of the night, the details of the case kept him up. Hotch made a big show of covering her late night visit as him mentoring her in her new profiler role.

Reid simply accepted it and went to his room, not mentioning it to anyone.

The second person to catch JJ leaving Hotch's hotel room was Prentiss. Luckily for them, she was three sheets to the wind and could barely make out JJ's face. They were able to convince her the next day that Prentiss had made a ruckus in the hallway causing both JJ and Hotch to go to the hallway at the same time from separate rooms.

The third person to catch JJ leaving Hotch's hotel room was Morgan. He had gotten up for an early morning run. He was just rounding the hall when he saw JJ leave the room wearing Hotch's dress shirt. He flattened himself against the wall and watched as Hotch grabbed her behind while kissing her good-bye. He told everyone.

JJ overheard the whispers and teasing amongst the rest of the team and was mortified. She went to Hotch and told him they could no longer spend time together while away. He claimed to understand, though he was heartbroken. He still had time with her while they were at home, but never overnight because of their boys.

As time went on, JJ became more and more withdrawn. She declined their dinner invitations and refused all offers to go out drinking. She avoided spending any time alone with Hotch so they couldn't be accused of impropriety. The circles grew more pronounce under her eyes and she worried them all with her listlessness.

It all came to a head in a hotel lobby in Tulsa. JJ made a snippy comment and Morgan made one in retaliation. Soon, there was a full scale argument going on that was halted only by Hotch shouting at them all. He turned to JJ, cradling her face in his hands, and ordered her to stay with him in his room that night. For the first time in months, she was all smiles the next day.

**SONG PROMPT #33 – JJ/HOTCH**

"For Now" - Avenue Q

Hotch rounded into his office with a folder in his hand. He stopped suddenly just inside the door. JJ was leaning against his desk wearing his favorite blue sweater, the one that molded to her skin and gaped at just the right angel when she leaned over. He huffed when his eyes met hers.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Hotch sighed as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Come on. It was just a doughnut."

"It wasn't 'just a doughnut,'" Hotch countered. "It was the last doughnut and I haven't eaten since yesterday. How many of those did you eat?"

JJ's cheeks turned red as she mumbled, "Four." JJ leaned forward so that the top of her black lace bra showed. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Hotch swallowed, loudly, trying to beat his libido into submission even as he was unable to tear himself away from her chest. "I, uh, um- oh, hell!" He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting chocolate frosting and doughnut. "How do you still taste like doughnuts?"

"Oh, I bought you some more," she told him, tossing her head towards the desk.

He looked over her shoulder to see a box of doughnuts, a chocolate covered one half eaten. He looked back down at her, his eyes shining bright. "You bought me doughnuts?"

"I couldn't let you go hungry all day." She smiled, amused when he crowded her hips. He placed a fierce kiss on her lips. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to devour you first."

**SONG PROMPT #34 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Stop Crying Your Heart Out" - Oasis

It was another movie night. The first in many years, but there seemed to be an urgency on the team to spend more time together, to strengthen their bond, after their losses last year. And so, they had cooking lessons at Rossi's, happy hours at Prentiss', Chinese dinners at JJ's, barbeques at Morgan's, book club at Reid's (despite some groans), football games at Hotch's, and now, movie nights at Garcia's.

This had the unfortunate side effect, at least in several of their eyes, of allowing Garcia to pick out the movie and tonight's offering was "The Notebook."

Near the end of the movie, Morgan was fast asleep on Reid's shoulder while Reid was reciting all the numbers of pi he could remember in his head. Prentiss and Rossi were on their thirteenth game of tic-tac-toe. This one was to break the tie. Garcia was sitting on the couch, braiding JJ's hair and mouthing the lines of the movie. JJ, on the floor in front, was busy watching Hotch, who was next to her. He was engrossed in the film.

"Are you crying?" JJ muttered to Hotch, careful to keep her voice low enough that no one else heard.

"No," he replied, indignantly, but a single tear fell from his eye.

JJ crept her hand over to his, interlocking their fingers. She squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll never tell."

Note: I do love "The Notebook," but it seemed to fit perfectly here.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum** and **p95000** for the reviews!

**SONG PROMPT #35 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Never Mind the Strangers" - The Saw Doctors

She had been spending more time with Hotch on cases and in the office. She claimed it was to learn from him in her new position. She and Henry had been spending more time with Hotch and Jack in the evenings and on weekends. She claimed it was two single parents joining forces to help fill the void in their children's lives.

When he went out on his first date since Haley, she offered to baby-sit. When he wasn't sure what to wear, she picked out an outfit. When he wasn't sure where to take his date, she made a reservation. When he was nervous before walking out the door, she calmed him down. When he returned excited, she congratulated him. She listened to him talk half the night.

He asked if she wanted help on her next case write up, she declined saying Morgan had already done so. He wanted to take her and Henry out for pizza and she told him they already had plans with Garcia. He asked her for opinions on his outfit for his next date and she sent in Rossi. He asked her for restaurant choices and she gave him Reid. He asked her to baby-sit Jack and she brought Jack to her house for a sleepover.

He arrived home that night to an empty house. The date had gone as well as the first one, but he had none of the same excitement as the first night. He put his coat away, changed in sweats, and poured himself a whiskey. After the second sip, he realized why he had none of the joy of the other date. He put the drink down, grabbed his car keys, and raced to JJ's apartment even though it was after midnight.

He smiled when she opened the door.

"I realized something tonight. The only thing that makes me smile is you."

**SONG PROMPT #36 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Truth Of My Youth" - New Found Glory

She found the first note under a stack of cases that kept her from getting home in time to give Henry a bath. Typed on cloud stationary, it simply read "You are treasured." She found the second note on the bottom of her coffee mug. It said "You are wonderful." She found the third note taped to her computer. On it was written "You are amazing." She searched for the notes every day after that. She found them on every inch of desk, in her bag, her car. She spoke to no one about them, though everyone noticed the improvement in her mood. Every day for a month she received a tiny message.

On the thirty-second day, there was no note when she sat down at her desk no matter where she searched. Instantly, her mood changed from cheerful to sullen. By midday, she had snapped at Morgan and Prentiss, sent Reid running for the hills, and saw Rossi cringe more times than she ever had. Only Garcia, locked away in her office, and Hotch, stuck in meetings, escaped her wrath. When she declined lunch with the rest of them, she swore they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Nearly alone in the office at the end of the day, she realized she needed Hotch's sign-off on several of her cases. She considered waiting around until he came back to his office or leaving them on his desk until morning. As much as she wasn't looking forward to an empty apartment – Henry was at Will's – she was ready to leave work.

Gathering the files, her coat, and her bag, she made her way to Hotch's office. She went to lay the files on his desk and was stopped by a scrap of blue paper sticking out from underneath a folder. Curious, she pulled it out to find the same blue cloud paper that her notes had been typed on. Fingers trembling, she held it in her hands, mesmerized by the paper. She jumped when she heard a small gasp coming from the doorway.

She looked up to see surprise, fear, and a just a hint of hope in his dark eyes. He stood in the doorway, unable to take a step forward or backward, fidgeting with the papers in his hands. He opened his mouth to explain, but snapped it shut when she shook her head. He had just made up his mind to flee when JJ dropped the items in her arms and raced over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sometimes, no words were needed.

**SONG PROMPT #37 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Ultimate" - Lindsay Lohan

She had never really thought of him as a sexual being. Sure, he was attractive and the times he unleashed his fury on a clueless LEO or smug unsub always made her heart beat a little faster, and of course, it was impossible not to notice just how cute his butt was, but that as far as it went... until that dream.

She had fallen asleep on the plane to the sound of his voice talking to Rossi. She couldn't remember now what they were talking about, but could remember the smooth tone of his voice lulling her into dreamland. The dream had taken her by surprise. They were sitting on the plane, alone. He crossed the aisle to come sit next to her. His hand rest on her, which she found odd, but liked the sensation it provoked. Soon, he was running his hand up and down her thighs. He used the other one to caress her arms and her neck. She leaned into his touch. Just as his fingers stroked the outside of her panties, she bolted awake, sitting straight up and causing ripples of laughter throughout the plane.

Ever since that dream, she had been obsessed with his hands. She watched every move that they made, looking for the same movements that drew such ecstasy in her dream. She began to daydream about those hands stroking her skin. The time he touched her shoulder, she nearly came out of her skin. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied until those hands had touched every inch of her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Song Prompt #40 just might be turned into a longer fic at some point. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

Special thanks to** jenny crum, p95000, **and** Misalason** for the reviews!

**SONG PROMPT #38 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Better Off Dead" - New Found Glory

How he ended up here, Hotch wasn't quite sure. He had agreed to go out with the rest of the team as part of their year long team rebuilding project. It wasn't his type of scene with the large crowd, loud music, and flashy lights. The minute he stepped inside, he vowed to stay no longer than an hour. That had been over three hours ago.

The seven of them had started out at a table in the front of the club. Morgan lasted half a drink before he was pulled onto the dance floor. Garcia lasted two songs before she followed him out there, pushing the young brunette out of her way.

Reid found himself engaged in an intense conversation with one of the bartenders over "Dr. Who." Prentiss and Rossi, both beat up emotionally on this last case, started a drinking contest that drew the interest of several clubbers.

That left just Hotch and JJ. Not one to simply sit around and refusing to let him do the same, she first dragged him on the dance floor. When he'd had enough of that, she dragged him to the bar for a few shots. A couple of rounds in and feeling much more relaxed, she dragged him to a private corner in the back. He could hear nothing she said, but the look in her eye as she straddled his lap was unmistakable.

Hotch took a deep breath as her mouth descended upon his. He pulled her flush against his body, planting his hands in her back pockets to keep her there. Neither could hear the whispers from the other, but they understood just what they were saying all the same.

**SONG PROMPT #39 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Always All Ways" - Lostprophets

Their first kiss was shared under duress and she was never quite sure if it was the situation or if it was her that caused him to grab her arms and pull her to him. What she did know is that she had never heated up that fast or that intensely. When he pulled away, she saw uncertainty in his eyes, but before they had time to talk, the rest of the team rushed in.

She waited for three weeks for him to say something or to kiss her again. Instead, he avoided her gaze, avoided alone time with her. After that third week, she'd had enough. She waited until the office had gone dark for the night except for his. She stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"You can't!" she yelled at him, her hands wildly. "You can't just kiss me like that and turn my insides into goo and have no follow-up! I have waited three weeks!

Three damn weeks for you to do something about it and nothing! Nothing!"

She barely noticed that he stood and walked in front of her. "Do you know that I have dreamt about your lips every night? That I can still smell you on my skin? That I-"

She was cut off suddenly when he kissed her once again. She moaned into his mouth, clawing at him to bring him closer. She opened to him almost immediately and her knees nearly gave out the first time his tongue slid hot against her own. She broke the kiss only when the edges started to go black. They clung to each other, heaving.

He placed a single kiss on her nose. "I've been dreaming of you, too."

**SONG PROMPT #40 – JJ/HOTCH**

"White Flag" - Dido

He had left three months ago, transferred to another unit across the country. He had tried to fight it as had Rossi and even Strauss, but the transfer came far above any of their reaches. The entire team was distraught, but she was near despondent.

They had grown incredibly since the shared secret of Prentiss' "death" and then with Will's move back to New Orleans. The two single parents had come together in almost desperation to support each other and their boys. With a simple form, all of that was destroyed.

The team threw a party on his last day. The party turned into happy hour. Happy hour turned into a late night at his nearly packed apartment. She drank a bit too much with the intention of staying the night, wanting to spend as much time with him as she could. The minute the last person left, she fell into his arms and then into his bed.

After the first phone call in his new city, they both decided it was too hard to continue contact. They each needed a clean break. Therefore, she was blindsided when Garcia called her on her way in from a doctor's appointment with news that Hotch was in the office, called in for a consult on a senator's missing daughter. All the way from her car, into the building, and up the elevator, she steeled her nerves so that when she faced him, he wouldn't know.

The team was gathered around Reid's desk when she entered the bullpen. Their smiles and laughter did little to calm her nerves. She felt all eyes on her as she slowly made her way towards the group. Morgan and Garcia parted to allow JJ's eyes to fall on the grinning face of her former best friend. He was paler than when he left and a bit thinner. There were circles under his eyes, but his smile was genuine.

He stood and pushed past the others to get to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, stepping them both back a few steps, out of earshot of the others. She breathed in his scent deeply, tears prickling the back of her eyes.

Hotch kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I'm pregnant," she replied, stiffening in his arms. She didn't mean to tell him, but it slipped out. "I thought you should know."

She pulled back, expecting to see anger, hatred, or disgust, but found instead, only love.


	14. Chapter 14

_Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, **NothingIsPermanent**, **MaddieNicole**, and **Misalason** for the reviews!_

_Author's Note: #43 is actually an idea I've been kicking around in my head for a larger fic. Not sure if I want to start it before "Anna Poppins" is done, though, but I'm not sure how long that one will be open. _

**SONG PROMPT #41 - JJ/HOTCH & MORGAN/GARCIA**

"Goodbye My Lover" - James Blunt

"To have and to hold..."

JJ turned from the vows her best friend was repeating to look into the seats. Her young son, the ring bearer, was sitting in the front row on the lap of her boyfriend, having grown bored as the ceremony dragged on. JJ smiled at Hotch as whispered into Henry's ear and pointed at her. She thought back to the first time she had seen that smile, the one he reserved only for her.

It was late when they were heading out the door for the weekend. Hotch insisted on walking her to her car. She remembered when they were at the elevators that Garcia had a gift for Henry in her office and that Garcia had made her promise to give it to him when he returned from Will's the next day. JJ and Hotch strolled into Garcia's office, expecting to find it empty, only to walk into the middle of a proposal.

JJ snatched the gift from the desk and pushed a red faced Hotch out the door. She grabbed his wrist and marched him back to the elevators. She didn't release him until the doors closed. He exploded near instantly, beginning a rant about interoffice romance. JJ listened with a grimace all the way to her car. She tossed her bag and the gift into the backseat before grabbing Hotch's upper arms. She turned him so his back was against the car.

"So, I guess that means that we can't date," she told him, just to shut him up so that she could get home. She didn't expect him to smile at her and she definitely didn't expect him to kiss her, but as his lips touched hers, she couldn't imagine wanting anything more.

JJ was shaken from her memory by the minister announcing it was time to kiss the bride. JJ turned back in time to see Garcia dip her groom while they kissed. They stopped only when Rossi catcalled from the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister called out, "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan."

Standing to clap, Hotch caught JJ's eye. She was stunned to see a tear in his eye. A moment later, she was breathless as he mouthed "Will you marry me?" Decorum be damned, she thought as she threw her arms around him instead of following Garcia and Morgan down the aisle.

"Hell yeah!"

**SONG PROMPT #42 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Make Your Move" - New Found Glory

This was the night JJ had been waiting for, that they had planned for. It was dark, save for low light at the edges of the room. Her body felt hot the first time he stroked his fingers over hers. He pulled her body close to hers, his scent enveloping her every sense. He kissed her temple, his lips lingering before placing another kiss below her ear. She felt her heart speed up as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, JJ. It's a play for third graders. He only has one line and we've been rehearsing it for weeks."

"Yeah, Mama, 'elax," Henry added. "Jack is gonna be great!"

**SONG PROMPT #43 - JJ/HOTCH**

"It's The Way You Make Me Feel" - Steps

Hotch looked down at the tiny infant in his arms as she gazed back at him. He was lost in her blue eyes, so much like her mother's that the other activity in the room faded away. Her hair was dark and in tiny ringlets, a trait she must have inherited from her father. The only one, it appeared, as Hotch could see nothing but JJ in her soft features. He sent up a silent thanks for that. He knew deep in his soul that it didn't matter to him who she looked like, but it would be easier on JJ not to be reminded of her father.

"She really doesn't look anything like you," Prentiss commented, drawing Hotch out of his thoughts.

He stole a nervous glance at JJ. She bit her bottom lip. Hotch turned his attention back to Prentiss. "She's a very lucky little girl then. She takes after her mama."

"So, Dad," Rossi chuckled, slapping Hotch on the shoulder, "have you thought of a name?"

Again, Hotch looked at JJ. She smiled back at him, giving him a slight nod of permission. "Grace. Grace Marie Hotchner."

"Come here, Grace Marie," Garcia said, taking the baby from Hotch so she and Prentiss could coo some more.

Hotch sat on the bed next to JJ. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "You were amazing."

"You love her," JJ whispered. "You really love her. That's the same look you had whenever you held Jack as a baby."

"She's mine, JJ, just like Jack... just like Henry. Don't ever forget it."


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, **Misalason**, and **NothingIsPermanent** for the reviews!_

_You get four this time because two are related._

**SONG PROMPT #44 - JJ/HOTCH**

"All Of The Words" - Kutless

It was his butt like she always liked best. She had spent years studying it, watching the muscles moves as she walked behind him into conference rooms. The urge to squeeze it was always in the back of her mind, but never as much as when the second trimester hormones kicked in. She was inches away from doing it once when Rossi walked in, making her quickly leave the room.

She loved his eyes, too. They were dark and mysterious to most people. She, however, had been able to read every emotion within them from early on in her time at the BAU. She learned how they darkened when he was about to snap and how they twinkled when he spoke of his son. She didn't realize he knew she knew until he had to (briefly) tell her good-bye, unable to look at her.

His mouth had always fascinated her. He was able to smile with the tiniest flicker upward. He was able to frown with the tiniest flicker downward. There was power in his mouth, the power to send his agents scurrying in fear or soaring with praise. She spent many nights in the dark fantasizing about the voice that arose from those lips whispering in her ear.

Now, however, it was his hands that captivated all of her attention: the way they wove into her hair, danced across her skin. They held her face tenderly as he descended upon her for their first kiss. They held her close as she pushed them both onto the bed. And, now, touching the most intimate parts of her, propelling her higher and higher into ecstasy, she could definitely say they were her favorite part of him.

**SONG PROMPT #45 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Not Alone" - Danny Jones/McFly

She wasn't blind to the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She didn't fail to notice that he sat next to her on the plane every chance he got and across from her when he couldn't. She didn't miss the softening in his tone whenever he spoke to her. She didn't mind that he kept her close to him on cases.

She cringed when Reid caught on to the looks and warned her about them. She shrunk in her own skin when Prentiss and Morgan teamed up to prevent him from sitting near her on the plane. She sighed when Garcia admonished her on the tone she used while talking to him. She rolled her eyes when Rossi began to decide how to split the team up.

She cried all night when they all got together to tell her she was being unfair to him because he was free, but she was not.

**SONG PROMPT #46 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Come What May" - Ewan McGreggor and Nicole Kidman

He found her in the corner of the lobby in the middle of the night. He hadn't been able to sleep and went for a walk to clear his thoughts. It was their fifth day away on the case. She quickly wiped her tears when she saw him, but she couldn't hide her bloodshot eyes or red nose. He sat down beside and asked her what was wrong. He pulled her hands into his, running his thumbs over her knuckles as she told him about her guilt over leaving Henry for so long. He shared his own techniques for dealing with his time away from Jack. She was smiling by the end of their talk, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to do anything to take away her pain, which is why he cradled her face in his hands, leaned down, and placed a kiss on her lips. He intended for it to be a quick peck, but the electric jolt he felt had him craving more. The taste of her overwhelmed him when she opened fully to him.

They met for kiss after kiss after kiss until their lips were swollen and their breath was heavy. He pulled away, expecting to see fear and doubt in her eyes, but when he looked into her sparkling blues, he found only the beginning of love.

**SONG PROMPT #47 – JJ/HOTCH (Follow-up to #45)**

"Breaking Your Own Heart" - Kelly Clarkson

He knew the day the team got together to tell her to stay away from him. Gone were the looks and smiles that she gave him when no one was looking. She suddenly took great pains to avoid him on the plane and in conference rooms. She was quick to pair herself off with Prentiss or Reid, no matter what the situation.

He missed her and it broke his heart.

He found her alone in the office late one Friday night. He had returned for a file he had forgotten for the weekend. She was sitting at her desk with her head in hands. He made it all the way next to her without her noticing. He laid a hand on her back and she jumped. She launched herself into his arms, tears rolling down her face.

She was crying and it broke his heart.

He lowered them both to the floor, shifting her into his lap as he sat against the drawers of her desk. He held her tight as she sobbed. He muttered encouraging words into her ear and stroked her hair, trying to memorize the feel of her skin on his, her lips on his neck. He grew quiet when her tears dried up, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm free," she whispered, and it mended his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum, p95000, Misalason X2, **and** beaglelover719 **for the reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #48 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Last Call Casualty" - Bowling for Soup

It was the phone call he never expected to receive, especially in the middle of the night. He was being called down because one of his agents was causing a ruckus. He tossed on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt, throwing up a thank you that he was alone that night. He raced through the streets, just slow enough to not get pulled over. He pulled up to the building to see a large muscleman with his arms folded and his lips turned downward, standing with his blond agent.

"Hotch!" JJ shouted, slurring slightly. She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"What happened?" he asked, grimly, looking at the bouncer. H was unable to remove JJ from his neck.

The bouncer shrugged and nodded to JJ. Hotch looked down at her. "JJ?"

JJ sighed, dramatically. "Me and Emily and Penelope were drinking."

"That much is obvious."

"And they took my phone! So I may have thrown a drink or three at them." She was hiding her face by the end. "And it may have gotten me kicked out."

Hotch pursed his lips to hide his amusement. "And Emily and Penelope are still inside?" JJ nodded against his chest. Her hands slide down from his neck and wrapped around his waist. "Why did they take your phone?"

"They told me I wasn't allowed to call you," she mumbled. She raised her head to face him, a wide grin forming. "But I got you down here anyway!"

He matched her grinned, reveling in her giddiness. "Come on. Let's take you home."

"To your home?"

"To our home," he replied.

She stood on her toes to kiss him. "I just like hearing you say that."

**SONG PROMPT #49 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Happy in the Mean Time" - Lit

There was nothing better than a long, hot bubble bath after a long day. Or in some instances, after a long week away on a case. She loved her son, but she longed for those baths. She would fill the tub until it would nearly overflow and bring in the tiny radio from the kitchen to play relaxing tunes. She would light a few scented candles and open a bottle of wine. Slipping into the bathtub, all of her worries would float away. There, she would remain until the water grew cold, all alone.

Not today, however. She brought in the radio as always, but didn't hear a single note. She opened a bottle of wine, but it sat undrunk. The candles were placed around the tub, but none of them were lit. She filled the bathtub, but only partially.

When she slipped into the bathtub, she worried that they wouldn't fit. She remained long after the water was cold, but she felt none of the chill. Her body was heated by his skin, her hands in his wet hair, their tongues dueling.

Yes, there was nothing better than a long, hot bubble bath, especially with him.

**SONG PROMPT #50 - JJ**

"I Wish I Could Go Back To College" - Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Rick Lyon and John Tartaglia

She didn't know how her life turned into this. She was in a job she wasn't entirely comfortable with, even if it was where she belonged. She had friends that didn't trust her fully despite all of the rebuilding they had tried to do over the last few months. She had an ex-boyfriend that couldn't handle her return to her team and had broken up with her and was now threatening to move away. She had a son who cried for her every night that she wasn't there and refused to leave her side when she was. And she had a crush on a man who was her boss and was now dating a woman, who by all accounts was wonderful, but simply wasn't her.

She longed for the days of freedom, where her biggest decision was whether or not to go to her 8am class. She missed walking out of her dorm room and into one of twenty rooms right down the hall, knowing she could find support there. She missed non-stop parties from Thursday to Sunday and the simplicity of her casual college boyfriend. She even found herself missing the intensity of the soccer field, where losing only meant a game and not someone's life.

JJ sighed as she gathered case files to review that night after Henry went to bed.

Longing for the past was pointless. It was time to pick her son up from daycare, get him fed, bathed, and put to bed before cleaning the kitchen, paying the bills, and doing some work. She wanted to believe that someday life would get easier, but today was not that day.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, and **beaglelover719** for the reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #51 - MORGAN/GARCIA**

"I Walk The Line' - Johnny Cash

They teased and flirted and bantered for years and he knew she thought it was all in fun. Truthfully, though, he had fallen for her long ago, but he didn't trust his heart not to crush hers. One night stands and brief relationships took enough of a toll on him. He wasn't certain he could remain her friend once he had a chance to be more, but he was certain he would mess anything more up.

He had gone into wild over-protectiveness when he first found out about Garcia and Kevin. He claimed it was because she was his best friend and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He remained on the encouraging side for most of their relationship. Recently, she had come to tell him she wasn't completely happy. He listened to her, as always, providing support where needed, but he also began to point out the flaws in their relationship, walking the thin line between friend and suitor.

Maybe this was his heart's way of telling him he was ready.

**SONG PROMPT #52 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Chasing Cars" - Snow Patrol

He awoke to soft sobs. It took a moment to place where he was - a hospital room.

He struggled to push of the last vestiges of sleep. Why was he in the hospital again?

Suddenly, it came rushing back to him. They were chasing a suspect through an abandoned building. He remembered getting shot in the chest and falling backwards, hitting his head off the concrete floor. He remembered nothing after that. He nearly raised his hand to his chest in fear before he realized he had been wearing a vest and would only have to worry about bruised or broken ribs, not gunshot wounds.

He heard crying again, drawing him out of his thoughts. He turned his head, surprised to find JJ sitting in the chair next to his bed. Her face was in her hands, her elbows on her knees. He could see her entire body shaking in the dim light. He cleared his throat, slightly amused to see her jump.

"You're awake?" JJ whispered, wiping her tears. She leaned in closer. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine," Hotch assured her. He moved his hand to her cheek. "Are you okay? Why are you crying? And why are you here and not at the hotel?"

She sighed. "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"I'm fine," he repeated. "I only have..." His voice trailed off as he realized that he had no idea what the extent of his injuries were."

"Bruised ribs and a concussion. They've been waking you every few hours to check on you."

"Hm," he moaned. He didn't really recall any of those times. "So, why are you crying in an uncomfortable hospital chair over some bruises and a bump on the head instead of in a warm hotel bed?"

JJ shrugged. "I just kept seeing you lying there on the ground. I had to wait to see your eyes before I left."

"Come on," he ordered, shifting as far over in the bed as he could.

"What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed. She stood, ready to jump in if he hurt himself.

Hotch glared at her. "Don't make me tell you again. Get in here."

"I'm going to hurt you," JJ muttered, but climbed gingerly onto the bed. She curled her body around his, careful not to jingle him. She grabbed his hand and put her chin on his shoulder.

Hotch turned his head to face her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for staying."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for being okay."

**SONG PROMPT #53 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Sleeping With The Light On" - Busted

It was funny to him that after all those years of sleeping alone in his king-sized bed that he got used to her presence alarmingly fast. After waking up for the fourth time after he sought her body in the dark and found nothing but air, he gave up. He propped himself against his pillows and turned on the television, mindlessly staring at an infomercial. He wasn't even sure what it was that they were trying to sell. The third infomercial was beginning when he heard the front door to his apartment open. He smiled to himself as he heard her turn off the alarm before pattering down the hall.

"Hey," she whispered, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, yourself," he replied, unable to hide his grin. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

She shrugged. "I got an earlier flight. I'm only missing the good-bye breakfast tomorrow and really, I've seen enough of those people the last few days. Besides, I haven't been sleeping well at this stupid conference."

"Come on in," he told her, flinging the blanket back. He watched her, eyes shining, as she stripped to her underwear. She grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser before crawling into bed. He pulled her into his arms, turning off the television. "I missed you, too."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum** and **p95000** for your reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #54 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Superman" - Lazlo Bane

JJ opened the door timidly. She had thought she'd be home several hours ago, but she, Garcia, and Prentiss had gone to dinner after the movie and time got away from them. The hallway seemed rather unscathed, though she spotted a baseball and a sock. She took off her shoes and coat before heading to the living room. She paused in the doorway, taking the room in. Toys, mostly blocks, cars, and Barbies were strewn from one end of the room to the other. The coffee table and two end tables were littered with plastic cups and chips. The television was on the menu for some kids' movie and the dvds were stacked haphazardly in front. In the middle of the room, sitting in the middle of the couch with his head on the back, snoring lightly was her husband.

JJ walked over to him, torn between bemusement and exasperation. She straddled his knees and looked down at his face. Even in his sleep, he looked exhausted. JJ leaned down, wiping his dark hair from his forehead. She gently moved her fingers over his nose, down his cheeks, and across his jaw before settling on his neck. She brushed her lips fleetingly against his and his eyes immediately fluttered open.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied, just as quietly. "How'd it go?"

Hotch grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap. "I am never volunteering to do sleepover night alone again. Our three kids are exhausting enough without adding five more."

She looked at him, surprised. "Five? When I left, it was just an extra three."

"Yeah, but then Jack and Henry pulled that puppy dog look and each got an extra friend. They learned that from you, you know?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What can I say? They're Mama's boys." JJ placed another kiss on his lips. "Come on. Let's get this place cleaned up and get you to bed."

Hotch groaned as JJ rose from his lap. He allowed her to pull him up. "Oh, yeah, one more thing. I told Allie and Mackenzie they could sleep in our room in their sleeping bags on the floor." He shrugged when she glared at him. "What can I say? Jack and Henry may be Mama's boys, but-"

"-Allie is completely Daddy's girl," JJ finished. "Guess I'm just going to have to save the Wonder Woman costume for another time." She giggled as she headed to the kitchen to throw away some cups.

"I'm calling Penelope!" he called after her. "She'd love to take the kids tomorrow."

**SONG PROMPT #55 - JJ/HOTCH**

"What Hurts the Most" - Jo O'Meara

"Earth to JJ. Earth to JJ!"

"Huh?" she replied, snapping her head to look at Hotch.

He chuckled. "I asked if you were ready to go."

She nodded. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought."

"Sure," Hotch answered, amusement in his voice. He glanced at the spot that JJ had been staring at. Hotch sighed. "I told you not to take those shoes back. You're just going to end up buying them again."

"They're just so pretty. They're calling out to me not to leave. Five minutes, I promise." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the store.

"Fine," he agreed, "but you're not taking them back this time." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And I expect to see you in nothing but them tonight."

**SONG PROMPT #56 - JJ/HOTCH**

"One In This World" - Haylie Duff

"May I have this dance?" Hotch asked the bride.

It was the first time she had been without a dance partner all night. She nodded, shyly, and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. Hotch put one hand on her waist and the other in his free hand, drawing her close to him. He glided her across the floor as if they had done this a million times.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, noting the blush that crept up her neck. "This was an amazing wedding."

"Thank you," JJ replied, sliding the hand on his shoulder to his neck, "but I owe most of this to my new husband. See, I never thought I was the fairytale princess kind of girl so I dragged my feet on this wedding, but he made me see a whole different side of myself when he held my hand through this whole process."

Hotch leaned his chin against her temple. "He's a lucky man."

"I think I'm the lucky one." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Kissing you in that rainstorm three years ago was the best thing I've ever done. I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."


	19. Chapter 19

_Special thanks to **p95000** and **jenny crum** for the reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #57 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Red Cortina" - The Saw Doctors

"Surpise, Mom!"

JJ blinked as she walked into the front door of her house to find her three favorite guys standing in the hallway, holding a birthday banner. She broke into a wide grin seeing their happy faces. Jack and Henry raced to her, flinging their arms around her waist and legs. As Hotch walked over to her, she could see the mischief in his eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked him. His smile grew larger as he kissed her.

"We have a surprise for you, Mama!" Henry exclaimed.

"But you have to keep your eyes closed," Jack added. JJ took a deep breath before complying. She felt Jack grab one hand, while Henry grabbed the other. Hotch stood behind her, grabbing her shoulders. He guided her as the boys pulled on her.

Jack and Henry giggled as she nearly tripped up the stairs. She let go of their hands to hold onto the banister. They each grabbed her hands as soon as she reached the top. As they moved down the hallway, JJ could practically feel them vibrating with excitement.

"Okay," Jack ordered, making her stop. "You have to stand right here."

"Now, open your eyes," Hotch whispered in her ear.

JJ gasped as her eyes opened. When she left for work that morning, it had been a plain white room with a single bed, night stand, and lamp. Now, three of the walls were pale yellow. The fourth wall had a bright orange sun, loads of green grass, large, vibrant flowers, and several butterflies. The furniture was gone, replaced by a white crib, dresser, changing table, and dresser.

"What do you think, Mom?" Jack asked her, eagerly.

"Yeah, Mama, what do you think?" Henry repeated.

JJ wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes. She fell against Hotch as he wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her swollen stomach. "It's amazing. Molly is going to love her room. You guys did a great job."

"Yay!" Jack and Henry cheered, dancing around the room.

"Do you really like it?" Hotch asked her.

JJ nodded. "I love it. It's perfect. You're perfect. Our life is perfect."

Hotch chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Just remember that in three months when you're up all night with a colicky baby."

**SONG PROMPT #58 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Someone's Watching Over Me" - Hilary Duff

Six months ago, she never would have believed that she would be in this moment.

She hadn't been devastated when Will left, not for herself. It was a long time coming. She was heartbroken for her son, who spent three weeks crying for his daddy. She never thought he would leave his son leading her to question how much she knew him and then how much she really knew anyone if this man could shock her that much.

That threw her for a loop. It wasn't long before she was questioning everything. If Will could hide his true character, who's to say anyone couldn't. She stopped participating in team outings, barely speaking to them outside of work. It all came to a head in the middle of a case when she and Morgan got into a heated argument. JJ walked away from them, away from the police station, away from the case. She booked a commercial flight home; left her resignation on Hotch's desk.

He showed up at her place at two in the morning, holding the resignation in his hand. Where she thought she would find disgust and anger, she found compassion and understanding. He invited himself in, parking himself on her couch, and refusing to leave until she told him everything. JJ finally broke down at 5am and told him all of her fears, for the team, for Henry, for herself. He vowed to do everything he could to bring back her confidence.

Over the next few months, they developed a routine. Hotch would pick them up in the morning. He quizzed her on old profiles while they dropped Jack off at school and Henry at Jessica's. They spent lunch together, talking about anything but work.

Hotch quizzed her as they picked Jack and Henry up from Jessica's before heading to JJ's. They switched off making dinner while the other did homework with Jack and entertained Henry. Dinner focused on the boys. Afterward, they settled the boys down for a movie and reviewed JJ's cases until it was bedtime when Hotch and Jack went home.

Saturdays were spent doing whatever adventure the boys came up with to do, whether it was the zoo, a museum, a movie, or the park. Sundays were spent just the four of them at Hotch's house, usually curled up together on the couch, watching movies. JJ couldn't remember a time when she felt happier... until that fateful Wednesday.

She was helping Jack with an art project at the dining room table while Henry sat on Hotch's lap, reading a book. She hadn't noticed the grin the was plastered on her face until Hotch commented on it. Then, he asked her if she wanted to make the scene permanent. She hesitated only briefly before nodding, her subtle movement not showing the overwhelming joy she felt. She showed him that later on that night.

Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep secure in Hotch's arms was what a difference six months could make.

**SONG PROMPT #59 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Connected" - New Found Glory

Hotch sighed as he glanced at his watch. It was nearly midnight. He had wanted to be home hours ago, but an emergency seven o'clock meeting dumped a slew of paperwork in his lap that needed to be done before 8am. He sighed again just a few minutes later when he signed the last document. Hotch laid his head against the back of his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, willing his body to get up and go home.

A noise from the doorway cause him to jumped. He looked over to his wife of just over a year standing there in a long black coat, her hair in gentle waves around her shoulders. She smiled at his reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked.

JJ shrugged before walking inside and closing the door. "I missed you. My feet were cold."

"You're feet are always cold," he retorted, watching as she moved across the room to sit on his lap. She looped her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist.

"Where are the boys?"

"Hanging with Auntie Penelope for the night. She's been a bit lonely since the break-up."

Hotch slowly moved his hands up her coat to unbutton it. "Oh, really? Because I heard that she had been spending all of her time with Morgan lately and had barely mentioned Lynch at all."

"Aaron Hotchner," she moaned, leaning forward to kiss across his jaw. "You are such a gossip."

"Good thing, too, or I never would have known about your little crush on me." He paused when he got his hands under her coat, feeling satin. "What are you wearing?"

"My Valentine's Day gift." She laughed as his mouth flew open and his eyes zeroed in on her chest. "I thought you might need an incentive to forget this paperwork and come home."

Hotch pulled her coat off her shoulders. "The only incentive I need to come home is you. This, however, is incentive to take you here, right now, and hard."

"And what makes you think I'm that kind of girl?" she asked, removing his tie and working on his buttons.

Hotch swept her into his arms as he stood, laying her out on the couch. He claimed her mouth, kissing her until she could scarcely breath. He moved away so he could see her face, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen.

"Only for me," he muttered in regards to her previous question before taking her once again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny** **crum**, **p95000**, and **Misalason** (welcome back!) for the reviews!_

_#61 came partially out of Nebula2's request/wondering if I could make Will not the bad guy so I thank her for that!_

**SONG PROMPT #60 - JJ/HOTCH**

"September" - Daughtry

It was a hot summer's day when Hotch realized he loved JJ. The entire floor had turned out for a picnic put together by Garcia and a few of the administrative assistants. Hotch had been entertaining both Jack and Henry as they were too shy to join in with the children's games. Hotch welcomed the distraction from his colleagues outside of the BAU.

He was tossing a plastic ball to Jack and rolling it to Henry when the sight of JJ reaching over to grab a bottle of water in tiny denim shorts and a pink tank top stopped him in his tracks. At the same moment, the ball that Jack had thrown hit his forehead, causing Jack and Henry to giggle. When Hotch looked up from retrieving the runaway ball, he found he wasn't the only one to notice JJ as Agent James Rockney was now talking to her. Hotch felt sucker punched when she reached out and touched Rockney on the arm.

Seemingly without thought, Hotch stalked over to the pair, shouting to Reid to keep an eye on the boys. Hotch grabbed JJ by the wrist and gently tugged her away from Rockney. She went without a word, too stunned by his actions to mount a protest. He pulled her into a small alcove of trees so that they were hidden from the rest of the picnic-goers. Hotch backed her against a tree, standing as close to her without touching as he could.

He froze now that he had her alone, unsure of what to do next, of how to explain why he dragged her away. She looked up at him, expectantly, tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand. Licking her lips, she searched his face for any clues as to why he brought her there. She moved her hand to his forehead, snapping him out of his reverie. He moved one hand to the back of her neck and the other to her waist. Slowly, giving her time to move, he lowered his lips to hers, placing the breath of a kiss on them.

He pulled back to check her reaction only to find her eyes closed. He started to let her go, only to find her hands around his neck, urging his lips back to hers. They kissed and kissed and kissed some more until they were both gasping for air. When they broke apart, Hotch had backed against the tree once again, one hand in her hair, the other under her shirt, stroking her abdomen. JJ had one hand remaining on his neck and the other on his butt to keep him close to her.

It was a hot summer's day when Hotch realized he loved JJ, but the heat of the day never compared to the fire in his heart for the rest of their lives.

**SONG PROMPT #61 - JJ/WILL**

"Meet You There" - Busted

It was their seventh, or maybe eighth, argument that weekend. They went away, just the two of them, hoping to rekindle the spark that they once had; the spark that caused her to jump on a plane nearly every for weekend, that caused to move to Virginia when they discovered she was pregnant without a second thought. What they discovered instead was that they had very little in common other than their son.

"This just isn't working, JJ," Will said, quietly. He was sitting on the edge of the chair in the living room of the cabin. JJ lifted her head from her knees to look at him.

She was curled up on the end of the couch as far from him as she could go. "I'm not happy. You're not happy. We have a lot of life left to live. Don't we deserve to be happy?"

JJ nodded, even as her bottom quivered. "I do love you. I just don't know if it's because I'm in love with you or if it's because of Henry."

Will tilted his head, taking in her honesty with quiet reservation, even if it hurt.

"And I'm pretty sure I never would have moved to Virginia if not for Henry."

"So, what do we do know?"

"We go home. I look for another place to live that's close by. We'll work out an arrangement with Henry."

JJ wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Sounds like you have everything planned out."

Will shook his head. "No, but I don't want to reach the point where we hate each other and need someone to mediate between the two of us. I want us to be friends. I want us to parent Henry together, always. I want to cheer when you find the love you're suppose to be with and I hope you'll do the same for me when the time comes."

"I hope you find everything you deserve, Will. I really do."

"I know." He stood and walked over to her, offering his hand to help her up. He pulled her into a strong embrace, allowing them to say good-bye. "Let's get packed and go see our boy."

**SONG PROMPT #62 - JJ/JACK**

"Yours To Hold" - Skillet

He really loved his new stepmother. He just didn't know how to show it. When his dad first started dating the woman he used to refer to as "Miss Jareau," he had been angry. He was scared that his daddy would love Miss Jareau and Henry more than him, that his daddy would leave him for them, that he would have to forget all about his mommy. So, he said mean things to her when she came over, teased Henry until he cried, and threw tantrums when his daddy was going out with her.

But slowly, with patience and love, she wormed her way into his heart. She helped him with his homework. She showed up to every one of his soccer practices. She listened to his opinions and took the time to talk about his mommy. She forged a friendship between him and Henry to where Jack treated Henry like a little brother.

He stopped with the insults to JJ and to Henry and no longer through tantrums when his daddy and JJ spent time alone together.

Swallowing hard, he nervously made his way down the bridal table in his mini black tuxedo. He held a hand out to JJ politely and asked her to dance, just as his grandpa had taught him. He ignored the oohs and aahs from the other members of the bridal party as he led her to the dance floor. He scrunched his face in concentration as they moved across the floor. At the end of the dance, he looked up at her, relieved to see a wide smile on her face.

JJ leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, Jack."

Tears falling, he flung his arms around her waist. He wasn't sure how she knew that he loved her, but he was glad she did.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum** for the review!_

_#63 is a little spicy, but not graphically so._

**SONG PROMPT #63 - JJ/HOTCH**

"To You I Belong" - B*Witched

The dreams started when she returned to the BAU. At first, they were fairly innocent. They would meet for coffee or a walk through the park, talking the entire time. They always ended with a hug. After a few weeks, he began to wonder what it was like to hold her in his arms and cursed himself for letting the opportunity pass him by with a simple handshake all those months ago.

After a while, the coffee and walks became dinner and dance clubs or sometimes a concert in the park. The hugs now included a quick peck on lips that sometimes lingered a bit too long for friends. He began to find himself watching her lips while she talked, wondering if they felt as soft in real life as they felt in his dreams.

The dreams turned from dinner and dancing after he found out she was having trouble in her relationship. Now, they were almost always on his couch, drinking wine. They sat close enough that their knees were touching. Occasionally, one of them would stroke the other's thigh. So fascinated by this was he that he found himself asking about her favorite wine on the plane one night.

His subconscious was not with that for very long and he quickly found his dreams starting in his bedroom. Sometimes he took her up against the wall, hot and rough. Other times he made love to her slowly, taking the time to kiss every inch of her body, the slow tease heightening each of their sensations. He found himself barely able to look at her once these dreams came every night.

She noticed when he began to avoid her at work, sitting far from her on the plane and assigning her with everyone else, but him. Determined to find out why, she showed up at his late one Friday night when she knew he didn't have Jack and Henry was with his dad. The blush on his face when he opened the door only enhanced her curiosity.

After splitting a bottle of wine, she finally had her answer. After a single beat, he had her thoughts on it as fastened her lips against his mouth, molding her body to his. She stripped him without hesitation, her own clothes following quickly behind.

She gasped when he flipped her under him and entered her in one fluid movement.

It wasn't long before they were consumed with ecstasy.

He discovered that his dreams had nothing on reality as they spent the rest of the weekend lost in each other.

**SONG PROMPT #64 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Bring It All Back" - Sclub7

After the fourth disastrous blind date, JJ swore to Garcia that she was done; done with dating; done with men. It was only after much pleading and threats to kidnap her son by Garcia that she agreed to go on one final date. She didn't have much hope for this last date so she didn't even bother to change out of her work clothes.

When she saw her boss walk through the door, her stomach dropped. Of all the members of the BAU, he was the only one who had nothing to say about the dates Garcia was setting her up on. She could only imagine what he'd think when he actually saw he on one of these lame dates and could no longer ignore it.

She cringed when he saw her and waved, quickly making his way to her table. She noticed that he was carrying a single red carnation in his hand. Now it was her heart that was sinking as she realized he was here on a date. Not only would she have to sit through a humiliating date, she would have to watch her crush on a fabulous date of his own.

Her breath hitched when he handed her the carnation and kissed her cheek before sitting down across from her. She listened with rapt attention as he explained that he begged Garcia to set him up with her after the other dates failed. He told her that he had been in love with her for years, but that their timing was never right...

until now.

JJ reached across the table to grab his hand, holding it tight. Everything she wanted was within her grasp as long as was brave enough to take it. She made a silent note to send Garcia a basket of muffins on Monday as Hotch's fingers intertwined with hers. After all, Garcia had made all her dreams a possibility.

**SONG PROMPT #65 - HOTCH/HENRY**

"Wonderwall" - Oasis

He was lost in the maze of straw. His older brother was suppose to be holding his hand, but Jack had found some friends and in the excitement, he and Henry got separated. Henry tried to find his way out on his own, knowing his mother was waiting for him at the end, but the kids and the scary decorations quickly overwhelmed him. He curled himself into a ball out of the way corner, pulling his knees to his head and wrapping his arms around his leg.

He nearly screamed when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders until he heard his stepfather say his name in stark relief. Henry threw himself at Hotch, grabbing fiercely onto his neck and burying his head in his shoulder. Hotch stood, bringing Henry with him, whispering comfortingly in his ear and running circles over his back. Once Henry's tears had stopped, he carried him out of the maze where Jack and JJ were waiting for them.

He refused to go to his mother and started to scream when Hotch tried to put him on the ground. He spent the rest of the evening in the secure, strong arms of his stepfather. He wasn't a boy who liked to play superhero, but he found his that night anyway. From that moment on, he trusted that his stepfather would always be the one to bring him home, to keep him safe. The next year when it was time to go through the maze, he went bravely inside with his stepfather three feet behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **Ganduean-Vampiress**, **jenny cum**, **MaddieNicole** (you are very kind!), **Misalason**, and **Beaglelover719** (for all of your reviews!) reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #66 - JJ/HOTCH**

"How To Save A Life" - the Fray

It had been a week since she'd given him the ultimatum: come clean about their relationship or they were through. She didn't really want to issue it; she loved keeping it a secret from the rest of the team. It made her feel special in some ways.

But when she found herself having to say no to Henry spending time with his fairy godmother in case he spilled the beans on their relationship, she had to put her foot down, for her son's sake, if nothing else.

He hadn't gotten angry or upset when she told him. He hadn't looked happy, either. He simply told her that he understood and asked her for some time before kissing her on the forehead and walking away. She wasn't worried the first day when he said nothing to her; he was a thinker after all. The butterflies started to show up at the end of day two. By day four, she was barely eating and all thoughts were preoccupied by him. Now, a full week later, she was such a nervous wreck, she could feel the others' worried glances on her.

She cringed when she heard his voice standing above them, asking them to meet in the conference room. She briefly considered taking some sick time, but that would just cause more questions from the team. She rubbed her face and pinched her cheeks to put some color to her face. She wordlessly followed her teammates into the conference room, keeping her eyes on the table in front of her.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Hotch said, drawing curious glances from everyone, but JJ and Morgan. "Effective tomorrow morning, I am officially and permanently stepping down as Unit Chief. Morgan has been promoted in my place. I know everyone will show him the same respect and loyalty that you've shown me all these years."

"Are you leaving?" Garcia asked, her voiced hushed. She glanced around the room, taking in the reactions from the others. Everyone but JJ were looking at each other. JJ's gaze remained on the table.

Hotch shook his head. "I will remain on the team as a profiler."

Reid scrunched up his face. "Then why?"

"Because I fully intend on asking JJ to be my wife," Hotch replied, in a steady voice. JJ's eyes flew to his. "And assuming she'll have me, it would be inappropriate to be her boss."

The others called her name, questioningly, but she heard none of it. She rose from the table to stand in front of him, placing her hand over his heart. "You did this for us?" He licked his lips before nodding. "And this is why you needed time?"

Again, he nodded. "JJ-"

JJ cut him off with a bruising kiss, smiling into his lips as the team gasped and giggled. "I love you. Whenever you ask, the answer is yes."

**SONG PROMPT #67 - JJ/HOTCH**

"For All These Times Kid, For All These Times" - Lostprophets

She was sitting wordlessly in the back of the plane, separate from everyone else as she had since they first boarded. It was a tough case, one of their worst, and JJ bore the brunt of it. The children seemed drawn to her as if they knew she was the other mother of the group. She had talked with them, cared for them, and grieved with them when their mothers turned up dead.

The team left her alone in her own thoughts, though they each cast an occasional glance of concern in her direction. The entire plane was more subdued than normal as if wanting to give JJ the space to gather herself together before returning home to her son. They were forty-five minutes away from landing when Hotch finally walked over to her.

He sat down beside her so that his shoulder was just out of touch of hers. Without speaking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through it before handing it to her. The team watched with breaths held for her reaction. She smiled and they grinned, their grins turning to shock when she turned and kissed Hotch's cheek.

"So, what did he show you?" Prentiss asked as they walked off the plane. She kept JJ back from the rest of the group.

JJ handed Prentiss the phone that she kept in her grasp. Prentiss looked at the screen to see a video queued. She hit play and smiled when a close-up of Henry's face appeared. He was pulled back by a tiny hand that was soon revealed to belong to Jack Hotchner. The two boys stood against the wall, wiggling, unable to stop moving

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" the two boys shouted.

"We love you!" Henry yelled, jumping and falling on his knees with a giggle.

Jack blew her a kiss. "Come home soon, Mommy!"

He fell to the ground, putting his arm around Henry's shoulder. Jack whispered in Henry's ear before they both waved. "Bye!"

Prentiss handed the phone back to JJ. She opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't quite figure out what to say. JJ bit her bottom lip before glancing at Hotch, who nodded encouragingly.

"It's my pick-me-up video when I'm sad," JJ explained, taking a deep breath when she realized she had the attention of the entire team. "I - we - have a confession to make. Hotch wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how." She held her hand out to Hotch. He quickly took it, pulling her to his side. "We're getting married in six months. I'm adopting Jack."

She closed her eyes when she felt Hotch kiss the top of her head. When she opened her eyes to look at the rest of their team, she expected to find hurt, anger, and mistrust, but instead found only love.

**SONG PROMPT #68 – JJ/HENRY**

It's All Around You - New Found Glory

He was the one true thing in her life; a shining beacon in a world often covered in darkness. She knew the minute she found out she was pregnant that her life was about to change in a major way, but she didn't know just how wonderful that change would be until she held him in her arms for the first time. She cheered when he said his first words, took his first steps, scored his first goal. She cried when he got his first shots, went to his first day of school, got his first heartache. Today, as he stepped onto that stage in a red gown and matching cap, shaking the hands of the school officials, and flashing his beautiful smile directly at her, her heart both cheered and cried over the love of her life.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **Misalason** and **jenny crum** for the reviews! Happy Thanksgiving to those in America! Heads up that #69 is a bit spicy because, well, it was #69 and I have the mentality of a twelve year old boy. LOL!_

**SONG PROMPT #69 – JJ/HOTCH (Spice warning)**

Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne

He had known her for nearly eight years and never saw her as anything more than a co-worker, a colleague, a friend. He knew he felt a pain when they realized she'd been dating Will and a bigger one when they found out she was pregnant, but he assumed it was jealousy over his own failing personal life. He knew he missed her terribly the year that she was away from the team, but he assumed that it was because he was used to seeing her everyday and her leaving was one more loss in a crappy year. He knew he felt a sense of calm when she came back to the team, but he assumed that it was due to the fact that she knew how to weather the storm of his emotions better than almost anyone after years of working closely together.

He didn't know how he ended up here in her room of reds and browns, but he was eternally grateful. His black jacket and crisp white shirt lay crumbled near her front door with her blue sweater. His black pants lay tangled with her jeans in the hallway. His gray boxers were thrown on her dresser while her purple lace bra and matching thong were hanging from the lampshade.

He thought of none of this as he kissed down her neck to the her left breast. He ran his tongue in circles around the nipple while she writhed beneath him, tiny pleas falling from her lips. She cried out in pleasure the first time his tongue touched the nipple and arched off the bed when he finally suckled her. He scraped his teeth lightly against her as he released her to give her other breast the same attention.

Her hands ran over his back and shoulders, grabbing his hair to tug his mouth closer her.

"JJ," he moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance. He propped himself on one elbow, using the other hand to wipe the hair from her forehead. She opened her eyes, revealing hot lust within them. "What do you want?"

She studied him for a moment, hearing the heaviness in his tone. She searched his eyes to find answers to all the questions hidden deep in her heart. She smiled at him as she pushed against him, whispering in his ear, "Everything."

**SONG PROMPT #70 – PRENTISS/ROSSI (side does of JJ/Hotch and Garcia/Morgan)**

"That Man" - Caro Emerald

She watched him from the dance floor as she had all night, making sure she was always in his line of sight, but careful to make sure he didn't notice her stares. She wasn't sure just why she decided she was going home with David Rossi that night, but she knew it was around the time she caught Hotch playing with JJ's hair and right after Morgan stole a kiss from Garcia at the bar. She spent the evening standing just a little too close to him, touching him just a little too often, and swinging her hips a little too much. She caught a few subtle signs of interest, but so far he had yet to make a move.

A commotion between two males in their early twenties drew her attention away from Rossi and towards the back of the bar. When she turned back around, he was nowhere to be found and she felt her heart sink. She thought it had started out as a game on her part, but her reaction to the fact that he had left had her rethinking that line of thought.

Noticing that JJ and Hotch were heading towards the door, holding hands, she started to make her way towards the bathroom before calling it a night herself. She was a few feet away from the bathroom when a hand snaked around her abdomen, pulling her roughly against a male body. She tensed briefly before relaxing as the smell of him filled her senses.

"That's a good way to lose your fingers," she told him, leaning against his chest as his hand crept under her shirt.

"Oh, but isn't this what you were aiming for tonight, Emily?" Rossi asked, his lips skimming the top of her ear. He smiled when she shivered. "Or didn't you think I hadn't noticed?"

Prentiss smirked, knowing her plain had worked. "I don't know. I was beginning to think your senses had dulled in your old age."

Rossi tightened his grip on her, rocking against her slightly so she could feel his desire for her. "I think you'll find none of my senses dulled just yet. What do you say we get out of here and I'll prove it to you?"

"Let's go," she agreed, stepping away from him.

He smiled at her. "Just one question... your place or mine?"

**SONG PROMPT #71 - ANY PAIRING**

"Good Riddance" - Green Day

He had done it. He had said those three little words that most women died to hear, but caused her to panic. She had opened her mouth to respond, unsure of exactly what she was going to say, but was cut of by a kiss full of understanding and love with just a hint of desperation. He told her that he didn't expect her to reciprocate, but that he felt as if he was lying if he went another day without telling her.

That had been three days ago. As hard as she tried to believe his words, she found her slipping away from him. She hadn't called him or gone to see him after work. At work, she was professional, but cold. He let her go to take the time to gather herself together, but she could feel the longing looks on her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She missed him. Missed how they could talk about anything and everything. Missed the feel of his skin as it brushed against hers. Missed how he reached out for her even in deep sleep, but refused to held her tight, always giving her space. She just missed him.

So, after the fourth day, she found herself standing on his front doorstep, trying to decide if she should knock on the door and tell him that she loved him, too. Her soul screamed at her to move forward, but her heart was just as loud in trying to protect her from more heartache in her life. And so, she stood there, staring at the white wooden door, a raging debate in her head with no end in sight.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum** and **p95000** for the reviews!

**SONG PROMPT #72 - JACK**

Ours - Taylor Swift

When his dad started dating again, Jack Hotchner thought it was strange. Dating was something that people did in movies and they were never dads. Sometimes, they were moms, but usually if there were kids, they were an aunt or an uncle. So, it was odd that his dad would occasionally leave the house all dressed up and looking nervous, but it meant that he got to spend time with his uncle Dave, who spoiled him rotten, or Miss JJ, who made sure he got as many hugs and kisses as Henry did when it was the three of them.

His dad was getting "serious" with his girlfriend and wanted the three of them to spend a weekend together at Uncle Dave's cottage "getting to know each other."

Jack protested a bit, but he was raised to be polite and agreed. Unfortunately, the weekend his dad's girlfriend picked was the weekend he was suppose to go to the zoo with Miss JJ and Henry. He yelled and cried, but his dad put his foot down. Miss JJ promised to push the zoo trip to another weekend, but Jack still left Thursday night with a scowl on his face.

Friday proved to be a disastrous day as it became clear to Jack that his dad's girlfriend had little use for him, focusing all of her attention on his dad only and trying to exclude Jack from as much as she could. His dad didn't seem to notice, caught up in his own nervousness. By the time the caretaker came to check on them in the middle of the afternoon, Jack had had enough. He snuck into the caretaker's truck before he left for town. From town, he called Miss JJ to come pick him up. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she found him waiting at the library, sweeping him into her arms.

Over his loud protests, Miss JJ drove him immediately back to Uncle Dave's cottage. They found his dad storming his way over to his truck to come look for him and his dad's girlfriend was calling for him near the edge of the woods. He looked confused when he saw Miss JJ's car and then relieved when he realized Jack was in the backseat. His dad frowned as Miss JJ told him the story of how Jack rode into town and called her to come pick him up. They went off where no one could hear them to talk. When they returned, his dad agreed to let him go with her for the rest of the weekend.

His dad showed up at Miss JJ's apartment on Sunday morning. His dad promised that he wouldn't have to see his girlfriend anymore and that the next time he got a girlfriend, he would make sure that Jack was okay with it. Jack smiled as Miss JJ invited his dad in for brunch, watching as they cooked together. He had already made his choice for his dad's next girlfriend.

**SONG PROMPT #73 - JJ/WILL**

"There's A Fine, Fine Line" - Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q

She had always been just out of his grasp, close enough to know he wanted her, but far enough away that he couldn't make her his. Even after they had a son together and lived together, she kept him at an arms' length. He tried to be the perfect boyfriend and father; he even moved from the only life he'd ever known to be with her, but it seemed the more he pushed for the perfect family, the more it slipped through his fingers.

At first, he blamed her job with all the traveling, and after he met her family, her childhood, with its hidden tragedies that her mom hinted at, but JJ never revealed.

But the year she spent away from the BAU drove them further apart and after the flowers arrived from Hotch at their house on the what he discovered was the anniversary of her sister's death, he realized that the issue was between the two of them.

He had a son with her, a home with her, but he didn't have her. It took him nearly five years to realize that he never would. He didn't know, however, what to do. Did he go home to New Orleans and miss out on huge chucks of his son's life? Did he stay in the area that he never felt quite comfortable in and watch as she moved on?

He did neither, letting time pass them both by, continuing this pattern of not quite happiness.

And he wondered when one of them would be brave enough to move on.

**SONG PROMPT #74 – MORGAN/GARCIA (side dose of JJ/Hotch)**

"One Love" – Blue

She sat at a table with JJ and Emily watching as her best friend, her wild stallion, danced the night away with a gaggle of women. It wasn't an intentional meet up.

The three women were on the town for a girls' night out to celebrate JJ's recent engagement to their boss. They saw Derek as soon as they walked in, but decided to sit down for awhile anyway. He waved to them, but had yet to come talk to them.

"You know," Emily leaned over to tell her, "if you keep staring at him like that, it's possible that he's going to burst into flames?"

Penelope frowned. "I'm not looking at him in any way other than appreciating his dance form."

Emily and JJ glanced at each other and giggled. JJ laid her hand on Penelope's arm. "There's so much lust in your eyes that I'm considering calling my fiance down here just so I can have my way with him in the bathroom."

"JJ!" Penelope shouted, choking on her drink. She had to chuckle when JJ just smirked at her. "Honestly, though, who could watch him without a little lust?" She glared at them when they both slowly raised their hands.

"When are you going to throw your hat in the ring, anyway?" Emily asked, sincerely. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And it's been over six months since you and Kevin broke up."

Penelope sighed as she turned her attention back to Derek. He glanced at her and winked, sending a wave of warmth through her body. He grinned as he recognized the telltale signs of arousal rising to her cheeks, just as he intended. He was transported to images later tonight of bringing her to new heights of ecstasy just as he had nearly every night he'd been home the last couple of months.

"It'll happen if it happens," Penelope answered, nonchalantly, the images in her head matching his. Someday, they'd have to come clean about the change in their relationship, but for now, they were both happy keeping their love a secret.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **Ganduean-Vampiress**, **jenny crum**, **p95000**, and **Misalason** for the reviews! I think there are only five or six after this that have been published here already (so like two chapters) and then it's on to the ones that haven't. _

**SONG PROMPT #75 – JJ/JACK**

"Collide" - Howie Day

"Hey, sweetie," JJ said, walking into the backyard where Jack laying on the grass, looking up into the night sky. "What are you doing out here?"

Jack shrugged. "Stargazing."

"Can I join you?" She waited until he nodded before laying beside him. The ground was warm beneath her as he folder her hands behind her head. "Rough day?"

"I had a fight with Aunt Jessica," he admitted, quietly.

JJ shifted a few inches closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't speak for a few minutes. "JJ, do you love me?"

"With all my heart," she answered without hesitation. "You are my son."

"Even though I'm just your stepson?"

JJ nodded. "There's nothing just about it. I love you, Jack. You are my son in every way that matters."

"What if you and my dad get a divorce?" Jack asked. "Will I still be your son?"

JJ turned on her side, propping her head on her head to look down at him. "Jack, it doesn't matter what happens between me and your dad. I love you for you and you will always be my son. We will always be a family. Nothing, not even divorce, is going to change that."

Jack mimicked her actions so that he was facing her. "Do you think I could start going to Henry's baby-sitter instead of to Aunt Jessica's after school?"

"We'll have to talk to your dad, but I'm sure we can arrange something."

Confusion ran rampant in JJ's brain as she tried to figure out what brought this all on and what it had to do with Jessica.

"Thanks, Mom," Jack replied. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before jumping up and running into the house. She stared after him, her heart bursting with joy. It had been a hard road to get to this point and there would be lots of bumps in the future, but for the first time, she was absolutely certain they were doing things right.

**SONG PROMPT #76 – JJ/HOTCH (side dose of Rossi/Prentiss)**

"What It Is To Burn" – Finch

He knew from the first moment his lips touched hers that she would consume him.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. They were dancing at Dave and Emily's wedding as the best man and maid of honor, just a millimeter too close for friends. He looked down at her in the middle of the song to find her staring at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated. He zeroed in on lips as her tongue darted out to wet them.

Slowly, lowered his mouth to hers, giving her plenty of time to move away.

He jumped at the electric jolt he received when he finally made contact with her soft, plump lips. She must have thought he was going to pull away because she twined her fingers in his hair to keep him close. He traced the seam of her lips and she immediately opened to him. He slid his tongue along hers, sensually, making them both groan. Her mouth tasted of champagne and cake and he felt his knees grow weak when she rubbed her chest against him.

They broke apart when they heard clapping. They were relieved to find that the noise was due to a kiss between Dave and Emily and not theirs. No one seemed to be paying attention to the best man and maid of honor in the back corner of the dance floor. He looked down at her once again, taking in her heavy eyelids, swollen lips, and heaving chest. He leaned down to capture her mouth once more, but was stopped by her placing a finger on his lips.

"Not here," she whispered. She laced her fingers through his and pulled him through the reception hall. He sent up a private thank you that Dave and Emily had their reception in a hotel and that baby-sitting arrangements had been made for the boys. Tonight, he intended to see just how intense the fire between them burned and he wouldn't be satisfied until he was completely consumed.

**SONG PROMPT #77 - Haley/Jack**

"My Immortal" - Evanescence

She had watched over him for the first four years of his life. Every cry, every smile, and everything in between belonged to her. She never even spent a single night away from him until she was killed.

Even in her death, she watched over him. She sat by his bed as he fell asleep at night. She looked over his shoulder while he did his homework. She whispered encouragingly in his ear when he was feeling down.

Today, she sat in the front of the church, watching as two families became one.

When her ex-husband and his new wife pledge their love, she felt a sense of freedom. When they turned to their boys and pledged the same, a single tear fell down her cheek. When she heard her son whisper to his new step-mom, "I love you, Mom," warmth washed over her.

She turned as saw a bright light behind her. With one last glance to her son, she walked into that light with her head held high, knowing her son would be well taken care of from now on. She was at peace.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Special thanks to

**SONG PROMPT #78 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Slipping Through My Fingers" - ABBA

There was picture that he kept of the two of them in his back pocket all the time.

He brought it out when he was feeling sad or alone or as if the world was closing in on him. Often times in the middle of a case it was enough for him to caress the smooth paper while it remained in his pocket to calm him from the ugliness around them.

The picture had been taken at a Fourth of July party that Garcia threw the previous year. The two of them were standing off to the side watching their sons play football with Reid and Morgan. He couldn't remember exactly what it was that she said to make him laugh, but the camera capture they both mid-chortle, their eyes locked on each other. Garcia had given him a copy as proof that he could smile.

He was stroking the picture as they waited in the waiting room for her doctor to tell them how she was. She had tumbled down the stairs with an unsub, knocking her unconscious. The doctor and a nurse came out to tell them that she would be fine, a broken wrist and a concussion, but no permanent damage. The nurse handed Hotch her things before telling him that he could go check on her.

He sent everyone back to the hotel, then went to her room. He sat faithfully by her bed waiting for her to wake, occasionally stroking her hand with his fingers. A noise in the hallway caused him to shift in his sit and the clothes on his lap fell to the floor. He bent down to pick them up but was stopped when he noticed a picture partway out of her back pocket.

Picking it up, he realized that it was a copy of the same picture he carried around in his own pocket. He nearly dropped it when he heard her gasp. He turned to face her. "How are you feeling?"

"You weren't suppose to see that," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"JJ, don't be upset." He stood over her, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He handed her the picture in his hand before pulling his picture from his pocket. He handed that one to her, too.

"Hotch," she mumbled, looking up at him, surprised.

He cradled her face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "When we get back, I'd like to take you out dinner.

She licked her lips. "I'd like that."

**SONG PROMPT #79 - JACK/JJ/HALEY**

"The Minute I Met You" - New Found Glory

"Hey, Jack," JJ said, quietly, knocking on his bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

The nine-year-old looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, staring at a picture in his hand, and nodded. JJ sat down beside him. She glanced at the picture in his hand: Jack and Haley at Jack's fourth birthday party; the last one she was able to celebrate with him. It had been taken while they were under protection.

"I think that might be my favorite picture of you and your mom," JJ told him.

He turned to her, his bottom lip quivering. "Today's my mom's birthday. I forgot until Aunt Jessica called me to see how I was holding up."

JJ wrapped her arm around him, drawing him to her side. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we forgot, too. It's been a crazy couple of weeks with the wedding and moving and everything."

"I know," Jack agreed. "I just don't want her to think I've forgotten about her."

"She doesn't. Your mom knows just how much you love her. Trust me. I'm a mom.

I know these things." Jack gave her a small smile, but remained unconvinced. JJ

sighed. "Tell you what. Why don't you and your dad run to the florist and take some flowers to your mom?"

Jack nodded. He jumped off the bed, stopping at the doorway. "Thanks, JJ! I love you!"

Ten-year-old Jack Hotchner opened his eyes early in the morning a year later. He eyes landed to the picture of himself and his mom on his fourth birthday, now resting in a frame. Next to the picture was a note that read "Dear Jack, Whenever you are ready, come get your dad so he can take you to the florist to take birthday flowers to your mom. We're going to have her favorite meal for dinner tonight. Let me know if you want to talk. Wish your mom a Happy Birthday for me. I love you. JJ."

Jack smiled as he finished the note, warmth spreading through him as he realized just how much his stepmother loved him. He opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a second picture. It was of him and JJ on his tenth birthday. He was sitting on her lap towards the end of the night, his head laying on her shoulder as he fought to stay awake. Jack put the picture up against the frame so his two moms were next to each other.

"Happy Birthday, Mom," Jack whispered. "Thank you for my gift."

**SONG PROMPT #80 - ROSSI/PRENTISS**

"Reasons" - New Found Glory

He swore after the last time he was going to stop this. She had begun darkening his doorstep not long after her return from the dead. At first, Rossi thought she was simply seeking comfort from the one team member not in the "know" that wasn't angry with her, but she continued to show up even after things had calmed down with the others.

The first few times Prentiss showed up, they did little but share a bottle of wine and watch a few movies. She spent the night in one of his guests rooms, but was always gone before he awoke in the morning. Her arrival after the Piano Man case didn't surprise him, but the fact that her mouth was on his the moment he opened the door was. They made it only to the living room couch before the fire consumed them both. Prentiss dressed silently afterward and quickly left the house.

Soon, she was arriving nearly every evening. No matter how much he pleaded, she refused to spend the night. He was becoming addict to her: the feel of her skin against his, the smell of her vanilla perfume mixed with her own scent, the taste of her tongue on his. He wanted her as he had never wanted any woman in his life. At the height of ecstasy, he screamed out his love for her, only to have her recoil in fear when they were through.

They got into a huge argument. She told him that this meant nothing to her, that it was all about sex and if he couldn't handle that than she would find it somewhere else. With that, she stormed out of the house. The next day in the office, he passed her with a simple, "We're done." He resolved to purge her from his system, vowing to not get caught up in her again. But she had shown up this evening with vulnerability in her eyes and he gave in.

She would leave him when they were through, taking another piece of his heart with her, but he was helpless to say no.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **Misalason**, **Guest**, and **p95000** for your reviews! I was a bit incorrect. After the next chapter, the new drabbles will begin._

**SONG PROMPT #81 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Hold On Hope" - Guided By Voices

"Hope?" Hotch repeated, his eyes wide. He smiled when he noticed her cheeks flush red while she nodded. "Why Hope?"

"I just..." JJ's voice trailed off as she shifted the tiny infant in her arms. "Hope is what brought us together. After Haley and Will, the world could have been so dark; my world nearly was, but you were there to pull me up. You kept me going. You kept Henry going. You-"

Hotch cut her off with a gentle kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You kept me going, too, after Haley. You made sure I went home to Jack every night. You helped me with costumes and school projects and Christmas. You made me believe there was light at the end of my grief. You gave me hope."

"Hope," she said firmly.

"Hope," he agreed. He gazed down at their sleeping baby, taking in her dark hair and pink lips. "Hope Jareau Hotchner. Welcome to the world."

**SONG PROMPT #82 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Straight From The Heart" - S Club

It's the sound of a truck rolling by that wakes her up. The first thing she notices is that it's bright, so bright that she doesn't want to open her eyes. The next thing she notices is that her back aches and that she is firmly pressed against something warm and solid. Smiling to herself, she breathes in Hotch as she thinks back to the night before when they must have fallen asleep watching the stars out by the pool of the hotel.

Hotch shifts under her, kissing the top of her blond head as he, too, begins to wake. JJ lifts her chin, finally opening her eyes to see Hotch staring back at her. He leans down and places a languid kiss on her lips as if he has all the time in the world to taste her, though she's certain they need to meet the team so if they aren't late already. Her heart flip-flops when he pulls away from her and all she can see is intense love in his eyes.

"Morning," he says, his voice husky.

JJ hugs him tighter. "Morning."

"Morning," adds a chorus of amused voices. Hotch and JJ turn to see the rest of the teams, sans Garcia, standing a few feet away. Amused looks cover their faces and every one of them has a cell phone pointed at the chair.

JJ feels her cheeks heat up and Hotch gives off a nervous chuckle. This is the first time anyone has caught the two of them together in a non-work situation. Hotch runs his hand up and down her arm, soothingly.

"So, the police chief called. They found a suspect they'd like us to interview,"

Rossi informs them, the tickle in his eye unlike any either of them has seen before.

"We'll go on ahead. You can come along when you're ready."

Hotch nods simply, never letting JJ go. The two of them watch as the team heads towards the parking lot. They both begin to laugh heartily when three bills are passed into the waiting hand of Dr. Spencer Reid.

**SONG PROMPT #83 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Don't Wake Me" - Skillet

Hotch pulled her closer into his arms as the alarm went off. Unable to ignore it for long, he reached across her to his nightstand to shut it off. He buried his face into her neck breathing her in as he drifted off to sleep.

"We have to get up," she mumbled, even as she shifted closer to him.

"You could just stay here," he replied, kissing her shoulder.

She chuckled. "That'll look real good in an hour when I'm sneaking out of here while Morgan's getting up for a run and Emily's heading to get first crack at the coffee."

He sighed, nipping her ear. "I know. Just fifteen minutes longer? My arms are always so empty without you."

"Fifteen minutes," she agreed.

They both fell into a semi-conscious state once again, neither speaking. Fingers gliding over exposed skin while moaning softly, relishing the quiet time together.

They both jumped when there was a pounding on Hotch's door.

"Hotch! JJ! Let's roll!" Rossi shouted. "Detective Carter called! They've got a lead!"

JJ groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. "So much for keeping this quiet."


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to **jenny** **crum**, **p95000**, **Misalason**, and **MaddieNicole** for the reviews!_

_Just two this time as this is the end of the old stuff. Tomorrow will start the new stuff... and I guess I need to get writing because that stuff will get depleted quickly! __Also, if anyone would like to join the fun over at Facebook, there's tons of fanfiction writers. Friend me as Jekkah Fanfiction._

**SONG PROMPT #84 - JJ/HOTCH**

"Anyone Else But You" - Mouldy Peaches

This was his favorite time of day. The kids were tucked into bed, but they hadn't gone to sleep yet. Their whispered giggles were occasionally heard across the hall.

The dishes were done and lunches were made for the next day.

Sometimes, he and his wife lounge on the couch, in silence or with the television down low. Sometimes, they folded clothes in the laundry room. Sometimes, they sat at dining room table paying bills and making schedules. It was always just the two of them.

It was those fleeting moments that he held onto when the rest of the world seemed so dark.

**SONG PROMPT #85 - JJ/HOTCH**

"White Flag" - Dido

"This was a mistake," JJ told him, walking into his office. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked her, leaping up from his chair. He crossed the office to stand in front of her.

She crossed her arms in protection, her head falling forward. "You and I... this relationship..." She took a shaky breath. "I can't take the looks and the whispers and the jokes."

Hotch gathered her in his arms lowering his lips to her ear. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she sobbed, unfolding his arms to wrap herself around him.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "That's all that matters."

JJ looked up at him, a sense of calm washing over her. Not for the first time, she was astounded that the man in front of her could bring such peace inside of her.

Suddenly, all the looks, whispers, and jokes faded away as she stared into his eyes.

"That's all that matters."


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **p95000** for the review!_

_New ones start tonight!_

**SONG PROMPT #86 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Storm" - Adrianne

JJ stood as Hotch and Rossi returned to the bullpen after what seemed to be an intense meeting. She tried to catch Hotch's eye, but he stubbornly refused to look at her as he had for the last two weeks. She groaned inwardly, wishing not for the first time that she knew how to fix the gap between the two of them.

They had been seeing each other, casually, more out of a physical need when the desire to touch and be touched was overwhelming than out of an emotional need. Or so, she had thought until that fateful night two weeks ago where Hotch declared his love for her and she had run away.

She regretted it the moment she stepped outside of his apartment, but didn't know what to say to make it better. She was still afraid; afraid to take that last step and give him her heart when it had been broken so many times before. JJ rolled her eyes when Rossi shot her a look that was both sympathetic and exasperated. The last thing she needed was Rossi involved in her business.

"Hotch," she called out, sighing when he didn't stop. "Hotch!" She took a deep breath when paused at his office door, but didn't turn around. "I love you!"

"What?" he replied, just loud enough for her to hear. The entire room stilled.

JJ licked her lips, taking a step forward. "I love you. I should have told you two weeks ago, but I was scared; scared that my heart would get broken again. What I didn't realize was that my heart is already yours... if you want it."

Hotch walked swiftly down the stairs, pulling her into his arms without pausing. "I will always want it. I will always want you."

JJ hugged him tighter, letting his words warm her heart believing for the first time in a long time that her heart was safe.

**SONG PROMPT #87 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Naked" - Avril Lavigne

He hides behind his work, behind his heartbreak, behind his upstanding morals. He knows this is an excuse to keep everyone away. Well, almost everyone. Somehow, her beautiful blue eyes see through every wall he throws up to look right into his soul. The times he's had to push her away to save himself are the hardest times in his life, but he believes she is better off without him as anything other than her boss.

She comes to him not six months after her wedding day in the middle of the night. Her son is with his godmother; his son is with his aunt. She begs him to give her a reason not to go back to her miserable marriage, filled with resentment on both sides, but he tells her to go home to her husband and work it out, refusing to meet her eyes. She storms out the house, slamming the door behind her only to return seconds later.

She grabs his face, forcing his eyes to hers. She demands that he tell her to leave, to walk out of the house, and never look back. He feeds the words to her, hoping they didn't sound as hollow to her as they did to his own ears. He knows by the softening of her eyes that they did. His last thought as her lips crash over his was how amazingly right it felt to have his soulmate in his arms at last.

**SONG PROMPT #88 – JJ/HOTCH**

"It's Ok" - Atomic Kitten

"It's okay," JJ assured him, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder while pouring milk for Henry's cereal.

"I just... really wanted to be there," Hotch replied with a sigh. "But the rain won't let up until tomorrow and all flights are grounded."

JJ rolled her eyes slightly. "Really, Hotch, it's okay."

He paused on the phone and she wondered if he was trying to withhold a second sigh. "But I promised I would be there for everything this time. I missed so much with Jack and I was trying so hard."

"Aaron, I know," she replied, using his first name to snap him out of his misery. "But it's just a twelve week check-up. It won't even be twenty minutes."

"I'm being crazy again, aren't I?"

JJ bit her bottom lip. "Maybe a little, but it's okay. I find it adorable."

Hotch was unable to stop the smiling on his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, "but I have to say, I'm not missing your snoring keeping me up night."


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **p95000**, **jenny** **crum**, **misalason**, **Guest**, and **deeda** for the reviews! Sorry for missing yesterday; chaotic day._

**SONG PROMPT #89 – JJ/HOTCH & ROSSI/PRENTISS**

"Loves Got A Hold On My Heart" – Steps

"Well, I'd agree with that, except-"

Rossi turned to face Hotch when Hotch cut off suddenly. Before Rossi realized what happened, Hotch was at the slide, picking Henry off the ground. Henry flung his arms around Hotch's neck, sobbing into his shoulder as Hotch whispered soothingly in his ear.

"Hey, JJ," Rossi said, wandering over to her. She and Prentiss were setting up food on the picnic table. "I think Henry's hurt."

JJ's head snapped up. She took a few steps towards the play area only to stop when she saw Hotch holding tightly onto Henry. She stood there, taking in the scene.

"JJ?" Rossi asked after a few moments. She turned, noticing both Rossi and Prentiss staring at her, concerned.

"He's okay," JJ waved off. She smiled warmly. "Daddy Aaron is his favorite person in the entire world right now. There's no one else who will be able to calm him down like Hotch."

Prentiss shot Rossi an amused look. "What does Will have to say about that?"

JJ put her hands on her hips. "Nothing. And if he does, maybe he shouldn't have run off in the middle of the night with Anderson to Colorado."

"Mama," Jack called, skipping up to her. "Dad wants to know if you have a first aid kit. Henry scrapped his knee and needs a band-aid."

"Duty calls," JJ apologized, taking Jack's hand, and heading towards the car.

Rossi put his arm around Prentiss' waist as Jack and JJ left. "Daddy Aaron?"

Prentiss leaned into him. "I think it's sweet." She turned her gaze to Hotch and Henry. Hotch was sitting on a chair, gently rocking Henry, occasionally kissing his temple. "They clearly adore each other."

"Clearly," he echoed, a hint of longing in his voice.

"I just hope that our child adores you as much as Henry adores Hotch."

Rossi froze. "Huh?"

Prentiss grabbed his hand and placed it over her abdomen. "Congratulations, Dad."

With those two words, Rossi felt all his envious feelings towards Hotch disappear and a feeling of ecstasy that he had never felt before take over. He swept Prentiss into his arms, kissing her until they were both breathless, his world complete.

**SONG PROMPT #90 – ANY PAIRING**

"When It Rains" – Paramore

He knew it wasn't good for either of them, but he just couldn't turn her away. Every time she came to him, he let her in: into his apartment, into his bed, into his heart. He loved her more and more every day, but she refused to let him into her heart. Each time she left him, she took more of his heart, until it was nearly gone. One of these days, he would have to take a stand to save his soul and hers, but for tonight, he simply let her in once more.

**SONG PROMPT #91 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Wish You Were Here" - Avril Lavigne

"Hello," Hotch said into the phone, gruffly, waking from a dead sleep to answer the phone.

"It's me," JJ said, softly.

Hotch sat up in bed, running his hand over his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied after a briefly hesitation. She bit her bottom lip. "Did you mean what you said?"

"That I would step down tomorrow if you agreed to marry me?"

JJ let out a slow breath. "Yes."

He gripped the phone tight. "I have the resignation typed up."

"Good. Rip it up," JJ ordered. "I've already turned mine in."

"JJ..."

"Hotch, I would love to marry you," she told him, her voice shaky with tears. She grew nervous when he didn't respond. "Hotch, say something."

He took a deep breath. "I can't believe you're accepting my proposal over the phone."

"I'm not," JJ answered, opening his bedroom door. She dropped her phone to the floor followed by her coat, revealing black and blue lace lingerie. "Now, I'm accepting your proposal."

Hotch pulled her underneath him as soon as her knees hit the bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure about this?"

JJ nodded. "More sure than I've ever been about anything."

"I can still be the one to resign, you know," he offered.

"I know," she licked her lips, "but the thing is, I plan on going on maternity leave sometime in the next two years so I figure one of us needs to stay with the team."

Hotch bent down, his eyes shining bright. "I love you."

"I love you, too." JJ wove her hands into his hair. "Now, I think it's time for you to show me how much."


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **p95000**, **jenny** **crum**, and **Guest** (yes, these going forward are all new) for the reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #92 – ROSSI/PRENTISS**

"When I Come Around" - Green Day

Rossi sat with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. He felt defeated, more so than he had ever felt previously. How was it possible that one woman could bring him down to such pits of despair? His heart lay shattered on the floor as he heard her sobbing softly behind the door. Her last words still rang loudly in his ears.

"I hate you."

He hadn't meant to hurt her. He wanted to protect her; protect her from herself and the decisions that could cause her harm. She was so young and had so much life left to live. Rossi sighed miserably as he heard a fresh batch of tears from inside. He shut his eyes tightly, willing her to stop. He jumped when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see the sympathetic face of Prentiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head. "She hates me. She looked me right in the face and told me that she hated me."

Prentiss smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Dave, she's five and you stopped her from flying out of her window like a fairy princess. Of course, she said that. She'll get over it."

"You think so?" Rossi asked, hopefully.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Gabriela walked out of it. She threw her arms around Rossi. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I love you. Can we go get ice cream?"

Rossi stood, pulling her into his arms. "Absolutely. With sprinkles? You love sprinkles."

Prentiss sighed as she watched the two of them go. Placing her hands on her stomach, she really hoped this one was a boy.

**SONG PROMPT #93 – JACK/HENRY**

"Kiss Me" - Sixpence None The Richer/New Found Glory

Henry giggled as he sat at his bedroom window. He knew he should have been asleep, but the laughter from the backyard had woken him, piquing his curiosity. The seven-year-old had pulled his desk chair over so that he could lean his elbows on the windowsill, watching his parents play a crude game of tag. Every time his dad caught his mom, he kissed her. Every time she caught his dad, she whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle.

Henry loved to see his parents like this as he rarely did. Aunt Penelope said it was because they had sad jobs. Henry wasn't sure why they would want jobs like that, but there was a lot of things about grown-ups that he didn't understand.

"Henry?" Jack yawned, walking into Henry's bedroom. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm watching Mommy and Daddy play," he replied.

Jack joined his brother. He smiled as JJ tackled Hotch to the ground. "Come on, Henry. Let's get back to bed. They'll stay out there longer if they don't catch us watching."

**SONG PROMPT #94 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Breakaway" - Kelly Clarkson

She came into consciousness with a start. The world was bright and blurry. She could sense a flurry of activity around her, but she didn't understand anything that was being said. Unable to recognize where she was or whom she was with, she began to cry.

She felt strong arms carry her and lay her on something cold and solid. She felt other hands, rougher this time, wipe her free of the blood that covered her. Shivering, she soon felt someone cover her with a blanket, soothing her cries.

Once again, she felt strong arms pick her up and move her. She began to cry again, scared at what was going to happen to her next. She was placed into something soft, but there was something vaguely familiar here. Once again, she heard someone talking.

She opened her eyes and struggled to look around as she finally recognized this voice. The world was still blurry, but she felt safe here. It wasn't the world she had known before, but she knew she would be okay as she heard her mother whisper, "Happy Birthday, Sarah Elizabeth Hotchner."


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **p95000** for the review!_

_I am tickled to announce that two of my stories have won Profiler's Choice Awards: "Anna Poppins" and "An Unexpected Love." Thank you to everyone that voted for me. I am overwhelmed by your generosity!_

**SONG PROMPT #95 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Can't Go Back Now" - The Weepies

JJ wasn't sure exactly why she had come here to the BAU. After all, she was on medical leave and she was sure that as soon as Hotch saw her, he would order her home, but she felt since this morning that this was the right place to be. So, after she dropped Henry off at school, she'd shown up at the office. Lucky for her, the team was currently in a meeting in and she imagined it was the scowl on her face that sent the other agents scurrying away.

JJ walked from Hotch's office to her old office. She strolled from Garcia's office to Rossi's. She was taking her third pass outside of Strauss' office when her door opened and the dragon lady herself suddenly appeared. JJ froze, startled at having been caught.

Strauss' eyes grew wide as she took JJ in. "Agent Jareau, as I understand it, you are on medical leave."

Her initial surprise faded, JJ replied, coolly, "That's correct, ma'am."

"Then, what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just woke up with the urge to be here."

Strauss nodded. She bit her lip as JJ cringed. Strauss gently grabbed JJ's arm. "Come with me."

JJ protested, but Strauss held firm. Strauss led her directly into the BAU meeting, ignoring the questioning looks. "Agent Hotchner, I believe we have a problem here."

"We do?" Hotch's calm voice was betrayed by the slight panic in his eyes. JJ kept her face pointed towards the floor.

"Yes," Strauss reiterated. "It appears that your wife is in labor, but refusing to acknowledge it. She's been pacing the office for the last two hours and the contractions have been getting stronger. I suggest you take her to the hospital as they're about six minutes apart by my calculations."

"JJ?" Hotch asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. Hotch pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Let's go meet our baby girl."

The entire room burst forth with activity, calling out instructions to each other on who was to go to the hospital, who was to pick up the boys, and who was to run to the Hotchner home for the bags. Strauss stood back with an amused look on her face. She followed the commotion to the hallway.

"One more thing, agents," Strauss called out as they piled into the elevator. "Erin is a wonderful middle name."

**SONG PROMPT #96 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Dance With You" - Bowling For Soup

He was stalking her. She couldn't say that was disturbed by this nor angry. After all, it was the reason that she had worn her outfit: jeans that Morgan declared to be "bootylicious" and a red tank top that Rossi had been talking to all night instead of her face. But neither of them was her intended target. Neither was Reid, who couldn't look her in the face nor Prentiss, who involuntarily licked her lips whenever she took a drink. No, she had one specific target in mind and her goal was to make that target want her so much that he lost all sense of control.

She had kept one eye on him as he moved about the bar, watching her every movement. She could see the jealousy in his eyes when she accepted the dance with Anderson; the pride when she beat the two boisterous fraternity brothers at darts; the curiosity when she and Garcia huddled in the corner, exchanging secrets. She made sure to put an extra shimmer in her walk; to bite her bottom lip whenever their eyes met; to shake her hair out a little more often, knowing how he longed to run his fingers through her golden locks.

A commotion at the bar between the bartender and a patron drew her attention away for a brief moment and when she looked back, he had disappeared. Her eyes searched near frantically into the crowd, but no matter where she looked, she didn't see him. Disappointment and sadness weighed down her stomach. She rose from the table to say her good-byes when she felt him behind her.

"Have you had enough with your games?" he whispered into her ear, letting his tongue flicker to taste the top. He ran his hands up and down her arms. She could feel arousal coursing through her blood, rendering her unable to speak. She nodded. "Good because the baby-sitter's due to leave in a half hour and we have to go."

She turned in his arms, kissing him until they were both breathless. "Actually, the boys are at a sleepover. I only told you that she was sitting so that we'd have a reason to leave. We have the house to ourselves."

Shouting his good-byes, he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her out of the bar. He was going to show her just what her teasing had done to him all night.

**SONG PROMPT #97 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Come Clean" - Hilary Duff

As a child, storms were something to be scared of, to under underneath the covers with her stuffed cat in one arm and the thumb of her other hand in her mouth. As she got older, storms meant that she had to come in from the outside, back into her house of sadness and anger. They meant she could no longer practice soccer or hang out with friends, but had to face the pain in her parents' eyes as they looked at her, but never saw her anymore. As an adult, storms were a nuisance. They caused plans to be rescheduled, traffic jams, and evidence to wash away.

She never thought that a thunderstorm would be where all her dreams would come true. She had run across the street to the gas station for a late night snack because she couldn't sleep. The storm seemed to come out of nowhere while she was picking up a Twinkie and an iced tea. She debated waiting out the storm, but the clerk made her nervous. She decided she would get wet instead.

She ran across the street, her head down to keep the rain from her eyes. She hit into a solid object and landed on her behind.

"JJ!" Hotch nearly shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I think," she replied, taking the hand that he offered. "What are you doing out here?"

Hotch pulled her close, trying to protect her from some of the rain. "I went to your room and couldn't find you. No one seemed to know where you went so I came to find you."

JJ shivered as Hotch wrapped his arms around her. "In the pouring rain? How did you even know where I'd be?"

"Because when you can't sleep, you grab a Twinkie and an iced tea like you used to do in college," he told her, simply.

"You remember that?" she questioned, running her hand up his chest to cup his face. She bit her lip when he nodded. "And you came looking for me in the middle of a storm?" He nodded again. "Why?"

Hotch lowered his head so that his lips where millimeters away from hers. "Because I love you."

He covered her lips as she gasped, taking time to taste every inch of mouth. The cold rain continued to pour over them, but they felt nothing but the heat of each other. JJ pulled her mouth away from his with great effort when she could no longer breathe.

"I love you, too."


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: Special thanks to **Ganduen-Vampiress** (nah, she has Hotch now), **p95000**,** jenny crum**, and **misalason** for the reviews!

**SONG PROMPT #98 – JJ/HOTCH**

"How Far We've Come" – Matchbox20

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," JJ told him. "Come on, Hotch. You have to do this."

He sighed. "Look, I've done everything else that you've asked the last few month. I did the bar crawl with the college students. I did the polar bear swim. I went on that crazy road trip where we somehow ended up in Chicago. I even ate from that sketchy vendor in New York. I know you're trying to get me to loosen up, but this is too much."

JJ smiled, placing hand on his chest. She rose on her feet to whisper in his ear. Hotch froze. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, judging her seriousness. He gave her a single nod before jogging away.

"How did you get him to participate?" the girl next to her asked as they watched the plethora of naked men streaking by in the annual "Van Wilder Race," which was sponsored by one of the fraternities at the nearby college.

"It was simple, really," she replied with a grin. "I just told him that after this we get to do his list."

The girl frowned. "What's on his list?"

"Me."

**SONG PROMPT #99 – JJ/HOTCH**

"The Other Side Of The World" - KT Tunstall

He missed her more everyday. Since the day he left, walking out the door in a firestorm of tears, guilt had done nothing but eat away at him. He couldn't concentrate on work, distracted to the point of being called out on it by both Rossi and Morgan. He barely slept; rarely ate. When they returned after the case, he bypassed the office to head straight to their home to beg forgiveness.

Only to find she wasn't there.

"Oh, honey," JJ soothed, stroking Hotch's hair as he laid his head on her lap. "She's four. She was mad that you you couldn't take her to the park like she wanted you to. She got over it the next day."

"Then why wouldn't she talk to me on the phone? Why wasn't she here when I got back?" Hotch lamented.

JJ bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Jack told her that she could get you to get her a present if she pretended to ignore you while you were away and Brittany invited her over to swim."

Hotch sighed. "So, I lost out to presents and a pool."

"Yes, but at least it's not to boys and a car." She lost the battle and burst out laughing when he groaned. She ran her hand over his chest. "Come upstairs with me. The kids won't be home for a few hours and I most definitely have missed you."

She playfully dumped him off the couch and ran up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothing behind her. Hotch hesitated only briefly before running after her. She had made his world bright once more.

**SONG PROMPT #100 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Perfect" - Simple Plan

"He was a bastard," Hotch said, matter of factly as he stared down at the headstone of his biological father. It read "Nicholas Stephenson: Loving Husband and Father." Hotch frowned. "And that was probably the biggest lie of his life; he was about as far from loving as you can get."

JJ slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hotch shook his head, slightly. "There's not much to tell. He drank everyday, beat my mother and I everyday. She didn't think she had anyone to turn to because he was a respected member of the community. Her parents adored him. The day he died was the happiest day of our lives."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that," she told him. "A child should only feel love, not pain, from their parents."

"I almost never think about him, you know," Hotch continued. "When I think about my father, it's only Ryan Hotchner that I think about. But, every once in awhile, when we have a certain case, Nicholas pops into my head once again."

JJ turned and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her ear against his chest to listen to his strong heartbeat. "You are a wonderful father. You know that, right? Jack and Henry are extremely lucky to have."

Hotch kissed the top of her head. "I'm the lucky one. Those two little boys bring more joy into my life than I ever thought possible."

"What do you think three would give?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Three?" he repeated.

JJ nodded. "I found out this morning. I mean, I still have confirm with the -"

Hotch picked her up and swung her around, cutting off her words. "This is- this is amazing! Thank you." He kissed her. "Thank you!"

"I didn't do it alone," she chuckled.

"No, but this life that I love so much wouldn't be possible without you. Let's go home and see our boys," Hotch said. He kissed her again after she nodded. Hotch looked over his shoulder at the headstone. His anger seemed to abate as he was overwhelmed with delight, the bad memories of his father replaced by the possibilities of a new child.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, and **misalason** (my three loyal reviewers!) for the reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #101 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Sucker (Tell Me About Your First Kiss)" - New Found Glory

"Did you hear? Hotchner kissed her!"

"What? No way! He's too serious to do something like!"

"No, I promise! He did. They're even in the dragon lady's office right now because he got busted. They are going to be in so much trouble."

"Excuse me, guys," JJ said, sweetly, startling them. "Do you know the way to the principal's office?" The boys nodded nervously and pointed down the hall. She flashed them a smile. "Thank you."

JJ held her hand out to her husband. She practically dragged him down the hall. He hesitated outside of the office door.

"Honey, you can't put this off. We have to get in there," she told him.

"I know," Hotch sighed, "but if I don't go in then I can pretend he's still my little boy, who wanted to dress up like me for Halloween and played with superheroes. Where did he even get the idea to kiss Meghan in front of the entire cafeteria?"

JJ burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?" She laughed even harder when he tilted his head in confusion. "Where were we when you first kissed me?"

Hotch's eyes grew wide. "In front of the television cameras after you rescued Molly Simpkins and nearly lost your life."

"Exactly. He wanted to do something big, just like his dad." She put her arms around his waist. "So, come on, Dad. Let's go see what his punishment is going to be."

"Let's hope it's not a two week suspension like mine," Hotch muttered.

JJ shook her head at him. She stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yes, let's hope not because it'll really ruin my plans for Thursday afternoon."

"Thursday afterno- Hey, wait!" Hotch called after her as she entered the office. He was going to use all of his lawyering skills to make Jack stayed in school this week. He absolutely had to know what those Thursday afternoon plans were.

**SONG PROMPT #102 – HENRY/HOTCH**

"Say Goodbye" – Skillet

"Everything's going to be okay."

Those were the first words that he heard as he woke. His head hurt, his arm ached, and he wanted his mom. The hospital was scary and the doctors made him nervous. He focused only on the stoic man who remained by his bed the entire time.

"Everything's going to be okay."

He heard those words again as he stood at the grave, staring at the casket that contained the body of his father. His mother sat on one side of him in a wheelchair, the after affects of the accident all over her body. He rested his cast arm on hers. His other hand lay in hand of the stoic man, who kept his eyes on him.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Those words were repeated in his ear as he watched his mother leave out the front on her first date since the accident. His godmother had offered to baby-sit him, but he wanted only the stoic man who made him feel safe. They played games and watched movies until he fell asleep in the man's arms.

"Everything's going to be okay."

The next time he heard those words, they were not from the stoic man, but from the stoic's man son as they watched their parents share a first tentative kiss. Unlike his mother's first date, this filled him only with warm feelings. He nodded and ran off to play.

"Everything's going to be okay."

The stoic man spoke these words to him as he straightened his blue tie. His eyes were wide as he caught a glimpse of all the people in the church. His soon-to-be stepfather kissed his forehead and sent him off with his soon-to-be stepbrother. He smiled at his parents the whole wedding.

"Everything's going to be okay."

He whispered to his stepfather as the stoic man said good-bye to them. He was amused to see the panic in the man's face as he rushed his pregnant wife out the door, leaving the two boys behind. He grinned at his stepbrother who shook his head in return. Everything was going to be okay.

**SONG PROMPT #103 – HENRY/HOTCH**

"Pieces" - Sum 41

Hotch watched, amused, as his nine-year-old stepson, Henry, walked into his home office with his shoulders back, his chin up, and the most serious expression on his face that he had ever seen. Henry flopped down on the chair with a sigh. He quickly sat up, looking Hotch directly in the eye.

"Hotch, we need to talk," he said, formally.

Hotch bit back a smile. "What do we need to talk about?"

Henry groaned. "Mom."

"What about your mom?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"You have to stop her." He threw his hands to the air. "Tomorrow's the first day of school and she wants to walk me to class. I'm going into fifth grade. I don't need my mom to hold my hand. All the other kids will make fun of me."

Hotch studied him closely. He was torn between wanting to give Henry his freedom and wanting to keep his wife happy. He took a deep breath. "I'll talk to her."

Henry's face broke into a wide smile. "Thanks, Hotch! I owe you!"

"You have no idea," he muttered as he watched Henry run out of the office. He whipped out his phone to beg Dave to get him reservations at the new Italian restaurant that JJ had been raving about. It was going to take everything he had to pull her out of this one.


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, **Misalason** (thank you!), and **gxgirl614** for the reviews!_

_Song Prompt #106 is a prequel scene to my fic "Anna Poppins." Anna is a character in that story._

**SONG PROMPT #104 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Trainwreck" - New Found Glory

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he slid into bed. JJ huffed and turned on her side, away from him. "I didn't mean to do it."

"You never mean to do it," she shot back angrily.

Hotch touched her shoulder, cringing when she tensed up. She really was mad. "Can we talk about this? Please?"

JJ rolled over, suddenly. "Talk about it? You want to talk about it? What's there to talk about? I spent two hours getting those boys to settle down for bed. Two hours! You come in and rile them all up so that it takes another hour and a half to get them back down. Jack and Henry have school tomorrow and I have to get Andrew off to the sitter's early, but none of that matters because I'm the one that has to deal with them in the morning all cranky from lack of sleep while you get to traipse off to work."

"I hadn't seen them in four days. We were just excited to have all the Hotchner boys back together," he explained.

"And that couldn't have involved you quietly reading a book?" JJ rolled her eyes and faced away from him again, muttering, "This next one better be a girl."

A beat and then Hotch was hovering over her, peering down into her face as he studied her. "Another one?"

JJ bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling, trying to hold onto to her anger. "Yes, another one... in about seven months."

"Jayje!" He leaned to kiss her, groaning when she turned her lips away. "You can't tell me that news and still be mad at me." JJ puffed. "What if I promise that I'll only read the boys books from now on if it's close to bedtime?" She shrugged. "And promise to be home for bath times from now on?" She moved her eyes to his face. "And start grooming Morgan to take over the group so that I spend less time on the road?" She gave him a small smile. "And I'll go in late tomorrow so that I can get the kids ready and off."

"Deal," she finally acquiesced. JJ looped her arms around his neck. "Now, get down here and show me just how we created this baby before I remember just what you put me through this evening."

**SONG PROMPT #105 – ANNA/HOTCH**

"Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls

Anna peaked her hand out from underneath her navy blue comforter. Sun was streaming through a crack in the darkened curtains. She knew she would be unable to go back to sleep, but she didn't want to get up either. Anna glanced at the clock; 6:30. A quick calculation in her head and she realized that she had slept for just over three hours. Not as good as last night's four hours, but better than the two hours two nights ago.

Ducking her head back under the blanket, Anna shut her eyes tight. She had promised her grandmother before she died wouldn't let herself fall back into this state, but she found she didn't have the energy to get out of it. The thought of even standing up overwhelmed her and she wondered if she could push off the world for another day.

She had just curled herself into a tight ball when her cell phone rang, playing the theme song to "The Greatest American Hero." Anna fumbled around on her nightstand before snatching it. She pulled it under the comforter.

"Hi, Hotch," Anna mumbled.

"Anna!" he replied, cheerfully. "I'm sorry to call you so early."

Anna smiled a bit at his tone. "It's not a problem. I was awake."

Hotch tsked, but continued. "I have some amazing news. We just found out this morning and I had to tell you."

"What's going on?" she asked, calmly, though her heart began to pound in anticipation of bad news.

"Haley's pregnant!" he exclaimed. "She still has to go to the doctor's to confirm it, but I'm pretty sure the five positive tests that I'm currently staring at aren't all wrong!"

Anna choked back a sob. "That's amazing, Hotch! Really. Congratulations! I can't wait to meet your son."

Hotch chuckled. "It could be a girl."

"No," Anna replied, firmly, "it's a boy."

"I guess we'll see in about eight months. I expect you here right after the baby's born for a visit," he told her.

Anna nodded, though he couldn't see. "I will."

Hotch opened his mouth, but closed it again when Haley called his name. "Listen, Anna, I've got to go. Haley's calling about cravings. Cravings! Can you believe it?"

"It's amazing," she agreed, her heart feeling lighter. "You go and take care of Haley. I'll talk to you soon, big brother."

"Love you," he replied distractedly before hanging up the phone.

Anna slapped the phone on the nightstand and threw the blanket off. She sat up with a huge grin on her face. She had a new nephew on the way and found it impossible to be sad. Time to see what the world had in store for her.

**SONG PROMPT #106 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Marching On Together" (The Leeds Sports Anthem)

"Wait! Wait!" JJ shouted, running from her car up the driveway, dragging Henry behind her. "Hotch, please, wait!"

"JJ!" he gasped as she raced up to him. "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

She took a moment to gasp for air as Henry moved to Jack, hugging his waist. "We're coming with you."

Hotch froze, his heart skipping a beat. "You're with us?"

"I thought about what you said last night," she told him, putting her hand over his heart. She kept her eyes on his. "You're right. We make sense for all those reasons that you listed, but that's not why we should be together."

"No?"

JJ shook her head. "We should be together because I am totally and completely in love with you and I know you told me to wait awhile and think it over, but I want the rest of our lives to start right now." She glanced down at Henry and Jack who were hanging on their every word. She looked nervously back at Hotch, who hadn't yet said a word. "Well?"

"You're with us?" he repeated, his brain still trying to process what she had said.

"Wherever you go," JJ breathed out.

He leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her until they were both panting. "You know we're going to spend the week with my mother, right?"

JJ sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Hotch's chest. His mother on a good day was like dealing with Haley on her worst day times five. She muttered, "Wherever you go."

"I love you, JJ," he said, seriously.

She looked up at him, stunned. "I love you, too."

Hotch wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the car. "You must. You just agreed to spend the week with my mother and she hates you."


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, **Misalason**, and **gxgirl614** for the reviews!_

**SONG PROMPT #107 – JJ/HENRY**

"I Shall Be There" – B*Witched

"I don't want to go," Henry said, stubbornly, his tiny arms folded across his chest.

JJ smiled patiently at him. "Why not?"

Henry shrugged. "Faith will miss me."

"Yes, she will," JJ agreed, "but you can call her every day and your dad has a new computer so you guys can Skype, too."

"Jack needs help getting to the next level of 'Tony Hawk'," he countered.

JJ zipped up Henry's suitcase. "Jack promised not to play the game until you get back."

Henry frowned. "Hotch needs me to take out the trash and recyclables."

"Hotch said he would do it and even put a star on your chart."

"You need me to help pick out your clothes for work," he tried next.

JJ sat down on the bed. That had been a game they played when Henry was little. "We haven't done that since you were five. Are you ready to tell me what's really wrong?"

The ten-year-old crawled onto her lap like he had when he was three. "What if I go and visit Dad and everyone here forgets all about me?"

"That will never happen, not in a million years. You are the glue that holds us all together. Do you know that Jack has a countdown in his room to when you're coming back? And that Faith has already sent pictures she's drawn down to your dad's?" She hugged him tight. "I'm going to tell you a little secret."

"What secret?"

JJ rested her chin on his shoulder, keeping her lips near his ear. "Hotch cried a little last night when he realized that you would be leaving today."

Henry whipped his head towards her. "Really?"

"Really. So, you see, no one's going to forget about you for one second." She kissed his forehead. "I'll tell you something else. I talked to your dad this morning. He and Leslie can't wait for you to get down there and meet your new brother. They have a ton of fun activities planned for you to do."

"They do?"

JJ nodded. "So, what do you say we head to the airport?"

"Okay." Henry hopped down from JJ's lap. He turned and hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

**SONG PROMPT #108 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Say You'll Be Mine" – Steps

"I love you!"

JJ stopped her trek out of the BAU doors. She spun on her heels. "What did you say?"

Hotch took a deep breath, moving a few steps forward. "I said, I love you. I love you and I'm in love with you. I don't care who knows it."

"You're in love with me?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"And you're shouting this in the middle of work?"

Hotch glanced around the room, all eyes on him. Rossi smirked, Garcia had tears in her eyes, and Morgan's jaw was dropped. Only Reid seemed unsurprised. "Yes."

JJ shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I can't take another week like this past week. Because I've missed you morning since the weekend we spent together at the bed and breakfast. Because I want to become a family with you and the boys." Hotch moved towards the steps. "But, mostly, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well, it's a good thing that I love you, too," JJ wiped away the tears from cheeks, "because I have no intention of raising this baby without you."

Hotch paled. "Baby?"

She nodded. "Surprise."

"I-" Hotch charged down the stairs and over to her. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around.

"Hotch, put me down! I'm going to throw up!" JJ demanded.

He put her back on the ground, steadying her with his hands on her waist. He kissed her, lightly. "I love you."

JJ sighed, contently. "I love you, too."

**SONG PROMPT #109 – HOTCH/WILL**

"That's What She Said Last Night" - The Saw Doctors

"Is she here?" Will demanded when Hotch opened the door to his house to find the angry Southerner standing on his doorstep.

"Will," Hotch sighed.

Will flared his nostrils. "I want to see my wife."

Aggravated, Hotch stepped onto the porch, forcing Will to back up. Hotch folded his arms and glared at the younger man. "JJ doesn't want to see you, Will, not now."

"Did you finally get to her, Hotchner?" Will sneered at Hotch's confused look. "Please. I've seen the way you've looked at her the past few months. You may have convinced yourself that you're not in love with her, but I know the truth."

"My feelings have nothing to do with this," Hotch countered, his smooth tone hiding his rising ire. "JJ doesn't want to see. She's hurt and angry. She will call you in a few days."

Will threw his hands in the air. "What does she have to be angry about? She took my son and left! She didn't even leave a note! If anyone gets to be angry, it's me!"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Hotch asked, pity creeping into his voice.

"Please enlighten me, oh wise one," Will scoffed.

Hotch leaned down close to Will's face. "She heard every word last night. She knows that you propositioned our section chief in order to get Erin to fire her."

Will's eyes grew wide. "I- I-"

"Get off of my porch. I will tell JJ that you stopped." Hotch took a step forward, puffing out his chest when it look as if Will would protest again. Hotch kept his eyes on the man's car until he could no longer see it.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked, timidly, walking onto the porch.

Hotch turned, taking in her swollen lips and red eyes. He reached out and pulled her to him, tucking her under his chin. "You will be. I promise."


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum, IcyGold, beaglelover719, p95000, MaddieNicole, **and** misalason **for the reviews!

**SONG PROMPT #110 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Our Love" - Rhett Miller

"I'm worried about her," Hotch whispered to JJ where they stood in the doorway watching the blond playing on the computer.

"She's fine," JJ reassured him.

Hotch looked unconvinced. "She's been at the computer for hours without a break. This can't be good for her."

JJ shook her head, amused. "She's just excited. Leave her alone."

"JJ!" Hotch sighed, exasperated. "Our seven-year-old daughter has spent the last three hours on the computer composing a ballad about her love of broccoli. I think I have the right to be concerned!"

"She really likes broccoli," JJ giggled.

Hotch groaned as their daughter's voice sang out, "You are so green. You look like a tree. I want to eat you-"

JJ threw her arm around him. "Look at it this way, better broccoli than boys."

**SONG PROMPT #111 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Last Train Home" - LostProphets

"I'm not good at this," Hotch confessed.

"Good at what?" she asked, tilting her head from her place across the conference room.

Hotch sighed. "Letting people in; letting people see the real me."

JJ smiled. "I think most of us are like that, Hotch."

"But I want to," he said, quickly.

"You want to let someone in?" JJ clarified, confusion clouding her eyes.

Hotch nodded. "Not just someone." He took a deep breath. "You."

JJ blinked rapidly. "Me?"

"Are you going to repeat everything that I say?" he asked, slightly exasperated.

"I'm sorry," JJ shot back. "It's just that you're throwing me here a bit."

Hotch leaned forward, gazing deep into her eyes. "If I'm completely off-base here, if I'm making you uncomfortable at all, I'll get up and walk out that door right now, but if I'm right and you feel the same way as I do, tell me right now." He waited a few minutes for her to say something. "Okay, clearly, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Hotch, wait!" JJ called out as he hit the doorway. She stood up, walking over to him. "My father walked out the door when I was ten and I haven't trusted men since then. I cried when I found out that Henry was a boy, even though now, I couldn't imagine him being anything else. My mother blamed my sister's suicide on her 'inability to keep her family together' and as much as I abhorred the idea, I was afraid that the reason Will almost died was because I refused to marry him. That's why I had him propose so I could accept."

"JJ-"

She placed her index finger on his lips to quiet him. "You were the first person that I told about my sister. I didn't even tell Will anything other than she died. You are the only person that I feel safe enough to expose my true self to. I would love to be that person for you."

Hotch cradled her face in his hands. He placed a kiss upon her lips. "So would I."

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"Mm, nothing," Hotch replied, a lazy smile forming across his face. "Jack is staying over at a friend's. You?"

"Well, I was planning on..." JJ stood on her toes to finish her sentence in his ear. She squealed as he rushed her out the door. Their future was looking up.

**SONG PROMPT #112 – CRAZY PAIRING TIME**

"It Sucks To Be Me" - Avenue Q

"Your jealousy is showing, Emily," Rossi whispered into her ear as he sat down next to her at the table. The team was unwinding after a long week at a local bar. Prentiss, who had come in for a visit, was sulking at the table while watching JJ and Hotch slow dance; their bodies pressed close together. "The only question is are you envious of her or him?"

"What are you talking about, Dave?" Prentiss growled back. She sighed when he continued to stare at her. "What makes you think I'm actually envious of either of them in particular? Maybe, it's just the situation; the fact that they were able to find someone at all. I think I'm a decent catch so why can't I find somebody?"

Rossi ran his fingers down her arm. "Maybe you're not looking in the right place."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come home with me," he breathed across her ear."

Prentiss huffed. "I don't make it a habit of helping men cheat, Rossi. Go home to Strauss."

Rossi drew on her palm, making her shiver. "Come home with both of us. I think we might be just what you need."

"I-" She paused, mulling over his offer. After a few minutes, Prentiss nodded. "You just might be right."


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **p95000**, **MarkandLexiefan**, and **misalason** (twice) for the reviews!_

**PROMPT #113 – JJ/WILL – WILL'S POV**

"My Friends Over You" - New Found Glory

He thought it would be different when they were married. He thought that he had finally won. Sure, she would stay with her job that kept her out of town often – he was smart enough to know he had lost that battle – but he thought he would have her the rest of the time.

He was very wrong.

After the fifth Friday night that she passed up alone time with him to go out with the girls, he was slightly annoyed, but understanding. After the sixth Sunday spent in the company of his son's godfather, he was irritated. But after the seventh Saturday where she had a play date with her boss and his son, he had enough.

So, he went out and made friends of his own.

After his first friend, she started to sleep on the couch, claiming she had fallen asleep there watching television. After his second friend, she stopped talking to him about anything not involving their son. After his third friend, she handed him divorce papers and moved out with their son.

But he found that with the help of his fourth friend, he didn't mind so much.

**PROMPT #114 – JJ/HOTCH (AND AN IN PLAIN SIGHT CROSSOVER)**

"Losing You" - Busted

They agreed to a single weekend together. The sexual tension between the two of them had risen quickly since her divorce and his break-up with Beth. The room seemed to crackle whenever the two of them were in it. Even the other members of the team were waiting for something to occur.

So, the weekend that Henry went to spend with his dad, Hotch sent Jack to stay with his grandparents. They met at a bed and breakfast, neither house feeling quite right. The weekend was lost in lust and pleasure, in passion and fantasy. They left the room with a single kiss; his whispered, "I love you" went unheard.

They tried to return to normal, but every brush of their shoulders brought the ecstasy roaring back. Every time her vanilla scent assaulted his senses, he instantly hardened. Every smirk that lay upon his lips caused her to flood with wetness. They took to avoiding each other in hopes of forgetting that night.

It all came to a head on a case in Albuquerque. The marshal aiding on their case had taken to Hotch and the two spent much of their interaction together flirting, much to the chagrin of JJ and, apparently, the marshal's boss. As Hotch and Mary danced at the celebration of the end of the case, JJ had enough.

With fierce determination, she marched in between the two of them. JJ grabbed his shirt and forcefully pressed her lips to his. After a slight moment of hesitation, he pulled her flush against him and opened his mouth to hers. So lost in their own world, they missed both the team's gasps and Marshall pushing Mary up against the wall to claim her as his own.

On the one year anniversary of their official pairings, each couple received a "thank you" basked from the other.

**PROMPT #115 – JJ/HENRY**

"Letters To You" - Finch

When they divorced, JJ hadn't expected Will to move away. In hindsight, she should have. After all, he had no ties to the area other than herself and their son. She had adjusted, as she always had. Even Henry seemed to be flourishing now that the tension had left the house. Will talked to him nearly every day over the phone or on Skype. He came to visit at least every other month, though usually more than that.

Everything seemed to be going along swimmingly until Will asked that Henry spend a few weeks over the summer at his place. Unable to deny the precious father-son bonding time, JJ agreed immediately. With a heavy heart and a plastic smile, she delivered Henry to his father before returning to Virginia alone.

Her heart aching, she waited by the phone from the moment she entered the apartment. Her arms yearned to hold her baby. She longed to breathe in his peanut butter and little boy scent. As the pining threatened to overwhelm her, she lay in his bed, burying her face in his pillow.

JJ awoke a few hours later to the phone ringing, followed by the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Hi, Mommy! I miss you!"


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **jenny crum**, **deeda**, **p95000**, and **MaddieNicole** for the reviews!_

**PROMPT #116 – PRENTISS/ROSSI/STRAUSS – FOLLOW-UP TO #112**

"Don't Look Away" - Joshua Radin

She hated that she needed this, needed them. What started out as a weekend to blow off steam, turned into a lifeline, her reason for getting up in the morning some days. It scared her; more than anything had in her life. She had lived through beatings, shootings, and even her own death, but the relationship between herself and this man and this woman terrified her.

Granted, it was an unusual situation, though not completely unheard of. Somewhere over the last few months, she had fallen in love with both David Rossi and Erin Strauss. Her heart beat a little faster whenever she thought of either of them and it nearly came out of her chest when she thought of them both. Still, she longed for a normal life; for children and a picket fence.

So, when she met them at the airport this last time, she told them she was through; that she would be returning to England and would remain there. They tried to plead with her to change her mind, but she stood firm. This weekend would be her last.

"Stay," Rossi whispered in her ear as he said good-bye at the airport. "Stay and I'll give you the family that you want."

"You love her," Emily replied, glancing back where Strauss was standing.

Rossi smiled. "I love you, too. Erin will understand. She already has a family."

Emily paused, thinking it over. She could do it. She could settled down with Rossi and raise a family. She loved him... but she loved Strauss, too. "No, Dave. I love you, but I love her, too. She doesn't deserve to be cast aside because I want a 'normal' life."

"Normal?" Rossi scoffed. "What's normal, anyway? Look at Henry. He has two men that he calls 'Dad'. Do you think he's not normal?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Emily," Rossi cut her off. "Do this because you feel it's the right thing to do, but don't do it because of a narrow definition of normal. Have a safe trip and know that we're here for you if you change your mind."

Emily nodded before walking away. She was quiet the entire way back to England. By the time the plane touched down, she had made up her mind. She remained only long enough to turn in her resignation and pack up her things before returning to the two people that loved her most in the world.

Ten months later, they welcomed Katerina into their family. Two years later, she was joined by her baby brother, Vincenzo. And they were two of the most loved children ever, but especially by their father and two mothers.

**PROMPT #117 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Heartbeat" - Steps

Hotch fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. With her blond hair and bright, blue eyes, he was head over heels gone. The first time she opened her mouth and her melodious tone emerged, he knew no other girl could ever compare. There would be nothing that he wouldn't do for her; nothing that he wouldn't get for her; nothing that-

"Aaron!" JJ said, sharply, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

JJ bit back laughter. "You have to let her go."

Hotch's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because they need to take her to the nursery," she replied in a calming voice. "Don't worry. They'll bring her back soon."

"But-"

"Besides, you've been hogging our daughter for the last few hours and I want to hold her, too," JJ continued.

Hotch sighed, placing the baby into JJ's arms. "I guess I can give her up to you."

**PROMPT #118 – JJ/HOTCH**

"Runaway" - The Corrs

"JJ!" Hotch yelled, pounding on her hotel door at four in the morning.

"What?" JJ shouted back, flinging the door open. She took one look at her boss and nearly burst out laughing. "Hotch, are you drunk?"

He blinked. "Maybe a little."

JJ tucked her robe closer around herself. "Who took you out drinking?"

Hotch glanced off to the side before looking back at her. "I don't think that matters."

"So, why are you here? Beating down my door in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"I want you to marry me," he replied, earnestly.

JJ froze, her jaw dropping. "You- I- What?"

Hotch put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly. "I want you to marry. Wait. I should probably ask that. JJ, will you marry me?"

"I'm still married," JJ answered, automatically.

"No, you're not," Hotch protested, shaking his head. "Your divorce was finalized three weeks ago. Garcia told us."

"Hotch," she said, calmly, deciding to kill Garcia another day, "don't you think you should ask me out on a date first?"

Hotch scrunched up his face, thinking for a moment. "No. What could we possibly learn on a date that we don't already know about each other?" He pulled her closer. "Come on, JJ. We're in Vegas. We're in love. Let's throw caution to the wind and get married!"

JJ pinched her nose. "We're in love?"

"Yes. At least, I am. With you." His eyes glazed over. "I'm pretty sure that you're in love with me. Dave's pretty sure."

"We're pretty sure, too," Morgan added. JJ stuck her head into the hallway to see Morgan, Reid, and Blake all standing against their hotel doors. Rossi was standing in the middle of the hallway laughing.

Reid yawned. "So, do you think you could decide to marry him so the rest of us can get back to sleep?"

JJ bit her bottom lip as she turned back to Hotch, who was grinning sloppily at her. "Tell you what. You get some sleep and if you still feel the same way tomorrow, we'll get married before it's time to leave for the plane."

"Deal," Hotch agreed. He waved to the others. "Night, everyone. See you in the morning for my wedding." Hotch pushed JJ into the room before slamming the door with his foot.

"And that's how Hotch proposed to JJ," Morgan told Garcia.

She pouted. "I can't believe I missed it! I can't believe they actually got married!"

He tucked her in close to his side. "Me neither, but it does give me an idea. How would you like to go to Vegas on vacation?"


End file.
